Golden Sun : Revival
by CruelRuin
Summary: on the day that the apollo lens was fired on luna tower, it triggered thing similar to the golden sun incident. except this time it did not bring around any changes in the world's psyenergy balance, but it woke up something evil, and also something that can stop it. The warriors of vale are called to fight again. OC1xKaris OC2xTyrell (on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Golden Sun is owned by Nintendo and Camelot, I don't own it otherwise you'd get new golden sun games more frequently.**

**The story takes place right after the Apollo lens was fired on Luna tower. The OC has no memory of his past, and does not remember his name.**

**Chapter 1 – the awakening**

Deep beneath Luna tower, after the firing of the Apollo lens

A statue stood alone, stone sword on his back, looking towards the ground, the statue was of a young man, in his arms, a beautiful young woman.

Felix smiled slightly, forbidden love, two heroes in stone, eternally together. It just felt right.

Felix looked around the room, Alex had left him a letter, telling him about the secret hall under Belinsk, and how it held the key to stopping the mourning moon. All he had found in the room were two statues, one was the statue of the lovers, and the other one, was in a dark corner of the hall, he went towards it, drawing his fire brand.

'burn, my sword' said Felix, and with the light from the sword, he approached the other statue.

It depicted another young man, with shoulder length hair, he had a handsome face, but it was his smile that was the most attractive part of his face. It was a slight, mysterious grin. It felt evil, yet enticing. Felix found himself being attracted towards the statue's face.

And that's when he noticed that his cloak had caught fire from the fire brand

'WHOA' yelled Felix, taking a step back. The sound seemed to echo in the empty hall, he quickly called off the flames on the fire brand, which also put out the flames on his cloak, Felix felt dirty, he was almost going to break the division between genders with what he was doing, he looked back at the statue, and wondered, yet why not?

'DUDE! HELL NAW!' His djinn and friend, Echo, yelled out. Those statues are leaking psyenergy like broken dams' leaks water!

Felix turned to look at the statue again, it almost seemed like the statue was manipulating him, drawing out his dark desires parts of him that were repressed.

That brought him back to his senses. As if a curse had been lifted off his head. He then realized that the psyenergy coming from the statues had gone unnoticed because of one simple reason, it didn't feel like the psyenergy from any of the four elements, he had never felt something like this before.

The turned to head back out of the room.

And that is when all hell broke loose.

From the skylight is the room, Felix saw a huge beam of light coming from the south. He watched in awe as it hit Luna tower, which seemed to absorb the blow, and light up.

Then he noticed the walls in the room he was in. the walls were glowing, a purple light was emanating from the walls.

He heard a sound behind him, the statue in the corner was shaking. Bits of rock were falling out from the statue, and he could see something that looked like skin. He moved back towards the other statue.

As if on cue, the statue behind him started to crack, the cracks began to glow with white light, the light was repelling the purple light from the walls.

He looked towards the statue in the corner, but it wasn't there.

In the middle of the room, stood a young man, Felix would say that he looked seventeen years old.

He looked towards Felix, and drew his sword, it was a red sword, and looked cursed. Yet there was this aura radiating from the blade, its edges looked hazy, as if reality was distorting itself around the blade.

Felix drew his own sword in response, the firebrand glew with blue flames, the strongest kind. Felix took a defensive position, and taunted the him to attack.

The statue guy smirked, and he disappeared .

Felix heard a voice behind him.

'Looking for someone?'

And Felix felt pain and dread, he looked down to see a sword sticking out of his gut. And he felt fear. Fear for the world, fear for his love, Sheba. And then, the sword was pulled out.

Felix fell to his knees; he was losing blood at an astounding rate. Given that no healer was nearby, Thanks to the grave eclipse. He knew that even if the Statue-guy didn't kill him directly, he would bleed out in a few minutes.

The statue guy walked around, and stood in front of Felix, sword raised, poised to strike. Felix closed his eyes. Waiting for the strike. He thought about Sheba, about their little house in Lalivero. And he smiled, accepting his death.

The Statue-guy attacked. But the hit never came.

Felix looked up

He saw the other guy, the other statue, blocking the first statue-guy

He turned his face towards where the statue originally was, his vision getting blurry.

He head a gentle voice

'Stay still, this will take a minute'

And then, Felix passed out.

I had just woken up, I saw someone stabbing the brown haired man right in front of me, i took a moment to assess the situation, i decided to move and intercept, on looking down I noticed that my lower half was still stone.

'Wrong time to have a hard on' I thought to myself. I also noticed that there was a woman in my hands, the woman was beautiful. But the way she was looking at me, she almost looked like she was in a daze.

That's when she turned her head and saw the fight, making me look there too.

The other guy was circling around the person with the brown hair. Taking a stance, and slowly raising his sword.

That's when the stone around my feet finally broke. The woman in my arms hopped off and ran towards the guy.

I myself quickly drew my sword, it felt instinctive, and my body moved on its own accord, intercepting the other guy's blow just before it landed.

The other man looked up. Hatred in his eyes. He drew back. Hissing. And said, 'you again, you siblings never did learn' he looked towards the brown haired man, the woman with me was healing him, yet he had passed out. The man with the red sword called us siblings, so she had to be my sister.

That man sheathed his sword, and begun walking out. He stopped near the door and said.

'You probably lack your memories, so for future reference, I am Roctis, and you are Aeron.' He looked towards my sister and spat, 'and she is Calliope, we will meet again'.

What he said made me realize something.

I had no fucking clue who the fuck I was.

'Aeron sounds cool enough' I said, I looked towards Calliope and the brown haired man; the man didn't look like he had just been run through with a five foot long sword. He wasn't even bleeding, he spoke up.

'Is this heaven? I always thought heaven would look much cloudier.'

I slapped my face

Calliope giggled

'No, you are not dead, though you did come dangerously close to dying, I healed you up.'

'I see' he said, 'How long have I been out?'

'A minute, maybe?' said Calliope, the brown haired man sat up, and touched his stomach, there was no way of telling that he had ever been cut other than the blood on his shirt and the hole through his chainmail.

'How could you heal a cut through my organs that fast? It takes Mia a day to repair a broken bone, and it still hurts for a week, how-?' Calliope just looked at him and smiled warmly. He shut up. Which was a good thing, my head was still groggy from being un-statued, if that's a word.

'My name is Felix. So who are you people?' the brown haired man spoke up again. About time he asked, maybe we could get some answers as to where we are.

'I'm Calliope' Calliope said

'And I'm statue-man, nice to meet ya', I chimed in.

'Aeron! Be nice' Calliope said, shoving me aside.

'But that's all I know about myself! It's not like this person has any interest in our names, and it's not like he has our memories locked away in some bottle!'

Felix looked at me with a confused look in his eyes. Then he spoke up.

'Aight, we can talk later, currently we should focus on getting the fuck outta here'

'Seconded!' I spoke.

Calliope just sighed, she followed us to the door, and there she stopped and looked back.

She smiled, looking at the spot where she was standing as a statue.

'Hurry up sister, I feel like could eat a whole boar, and Felix says he's buying!'

She looked up towards the stairs that led out of the room, shrugged, and followed them up.

**That was it for my first chapter, i will be writing everyday and i hope to be reviewed by as many of you as possible :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for a second chapter, I guess with school and all it WILL be rather hard to update daily. After all, the final exams for the final year do tend to kill a person from the inside, still, I will do my best, and I hope I can get better at writing, I'm an Indian, so English is my 8****th**** language, that explains why I'm not very proficient with it.**

**A special thanks to ****UngreatfulDead ****for reviewing my first chapter, you are one of the two reasons I decided to write a fanfic to begin with. Your work with Persona 4: Requiem is the only reason I started frequenting this site.**

**Enough banter, all of your Golden suns belongs to Nintendo and Camelot. But would it kill them to release games faster?**

**Day 2, Belinsk**

Aeron woke up early, a killer headache greeted him as his gut told him to quickly move to the toilet, seems that one's gut feeling is the best way for someone to keep himself alive. For it never fails to warn you about impending doom, in this case, it was just a prelude to an incoming vomit-session.

'Damn that Felix! I told him that giving me more of that…..stuff would be dangerous' he said. Emptying his stomach's contents into the toilet. After that, he tried his best to stand up straight, his back hurt. But why? He looked at himself in the mirror, not knowing what to expect. For he had no idea what he was supposed to look like. What he saw in the mirror startled him.

In the mirror was a handsome youth, white hair slicked back, yet kinda spiky, with a single curl of hair coming down on his forehead. He had very slight stubble, and boy was he tall. But the weirdest part of his body were his eyes, they were mismatched, one red and one blue. His body was lithe yet muscular. Like an athlete's.

'Wait, what exactly IS an athlete?' he wondered, his thoughts didn't surprise him so much as the fact that he knew something, or remembered something. Was he an athlete? What does an athlete do? Do athletes run around with swords and armor? These thoughts served to further aggravate his headache, which, by now had reached meltdown point. Wait, what's a meltdown point?

He shook his head; he was deviating from the matter at hand. Currently, his top priority was to find out who he was, and the only way to do that was to stick with Felix, the guy was the only person they knew, and he still owed calliope for saving his life.

The door opened, and calliope walked in, Felix right behind her with a petite blond woman in tow. He remembered her name. He just couldn't pronounce it properly.

Felix looked at him, grinning ear to ear, and said, 'my my, look who has a hangover, Sheba darling, could you go make some strong coffee for him? You and I both know how it feels when you've had too much before you went off to dreamland'. Sheba! That's how you say it! He remembered that she was the one who welcomed them after they used something Felix called a 'teleport lapis' to reach the town of Lalivero.

Sheba didn't move, she was staring at Aeron; her eyes were so wide that it seemed they might explode. He looked at Felix, who pointed at his own shirt. That's when it hit him that he was half naked. He looked back at Sheba, whose face had turned red. She looked him in the eyes, and all of a sudden, she let out a loud yelp and ran downstairs. Felix exploded into hysterics.

'THE LOOK ON HER FACE! IT WAS PRICE…HA…LESS!' he blurted out, gasping for air. Aeron could not comprehend why he would find such an awkward situation humorous. 'Well, that's my wife; she's quite the shut-in, so you can imagine how awkward it would be for her to see a scantily clad youth in her house'.

'Wife, huh? Isn't that the red liquid the Exathi are famous for?' Aeron said. Felix looked at him like he had said the strangest thing that Felix had ever heard. He sighed, he straightened up and spoke. 'We are a married couple, we love each other, we live together, we spend the night in the same bed doing adult stuff, she cooks for me and I earn for her, is that enough for an explanation?' Aeron simply nodded.

'I bet you can understand though, you two do seem pretty close to each other.' Felix smirked as he delivered that line. Aeron had to resist the urge to punch himself in the face. Felix thought of him in THAT way? Aw hell no.

'Umm, Felix?' Calliope spoke up

'Yes Calliope?' Felix looked towards her.

'We are actually siblings, Roctis told us that much…'

Felix's grin disappeared, and reappeared as an awkward smile. 'Ohhhhhhhhhhhh.' He said, yeah, Ohhhhhhhhhh, real smooth, Felix, real smooth. 'Anyways, I know some people that might be able to help you recover your memory, or at least help in figuring out who you are. They'll be meeting us in Bilbin, they've been travelling the world with some younglings, and they are partially to blame for waking you up. So we should get going soon.'

'Yeah okay, give me some time, and a fresh pair of clothes, if you can spare any', Aeron said. Felix looked at him, sizing him up. 'you are way too tall for my clothes to fit you, so I'll send word to Faran, he'll send something for you.

I thanked Felix and he left my room, about thirty minutes later, he showed up with five sets of clothes, a purple cloak and leather shoes. 'Hurry up and get dressed, we move in half an hour, we plan to meet up with them over lunch.' Aeron's mind cleared out as Felix mentioned food, guess that's all it took to cheer him up. 'And while we are there, you should try the wine they make there, it is rather exquisite, if I might say so myself.' That made me sour up inside, .AGAIN.

Meanwhile, in Bilbin

Matthew looked up towards the sky from where he lay, the garden next to the inn, that is. He had no idea that he would be travelling again from Belinsk so soon. He had grown fond of the city for good measure. It almost felt like a second home, and now that the grave eclipse had been stopped, he was looking forward to help the people of Belinsk get back on their feet. He turned to his side and noticed that Sveta had fallen asleep next to him. She looked so cute as she slept, darn, she ALWAYS looked cute. Matthew had been really surprised when Sveta decided to come with him instead of ruling Belinsk. But she had appointed Vande as her reagent and left with Matthew and the others. The fact that she was obliged to leave her people for him weighed his heart down with guilt, but the fact that she was still with him filled him with elation. It had hardly been two days since the incident with the Apollo lens, when he had confessed to her as their souls united. But he already felt like she was the one. He gently kissed her cheek, which caused her to wake up, smile, twitch her ears and go back to sleep, he couldn't help but smile as he noticed how carefree she looked. And that made him happy.

'Trying to enjoy the assets of an unconscious pleasure slave, are we master?' spoke up Flint, next thing he knew, he had been hit in the head by a rather heavy fist. 'OWWW! Master! What the fucking hell was that for?!' Flint looked up at him and spoke, 'I just came here to remind you that the time for your meeting draws close! I'll leave you to attend to sleeping booty here and I'll go call the others'. Flint zipped off before Matthew could hit him again, darned djinn ruined the mood. But, he had a point, Matthew woke Sveta up and walked with her to the inn. Where Tyrell, Karis, Amiti, Rief and Kraden waited.

'We really should get a move on, Matthew, this seems to be a cause of most importance!' Kraden said, impatience in his voice, Felix had written to him about obtaining two ancient artifacts that might be of interest to Kraden, Matthew just hoped that the 'ancient artifacts' weren't grannies that wanted a good time. Putting that aside, Matthew had never met his uncle. All he knew about him other than the story of the lighthouses was that he was a rather jovial fellow. And to a certain extent, Matthew was looking forward to see him in person.

'Well then, should we get a move on, leader? Or should we leave you here in a room with miss sleepyhead?' Karis spoke, Venom in her words. Matthew didn't pay attention to her. The only reason he found Sveta perfect for him was because she didn't act like a matriarch all the time.

'Let's just shut up and start moving, kay?'. Tyrell spoke in an irritated voice. He never was good at waiting, not to say he was really good at anything else.

'Yes, we move' said Matthew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, chapter 3 is up! The two groups meet and first impressions are made.**

**Again, I would like to thanks ****UngratefulDead ****for all the help, Sir, I owe you a lot. And your support motivates me.**

**Anyways, moving on. Golden Sun is owned by my homies Nintendo and Camelot.**

Day 2- 1:30 P.M. Bilbin. Café McCoy

'How long are we supposed to wait for these friends of yours? They are half an hour late!' said Aeron, chewing at a stick of jerky. Boy was he hungry, and half an hour of waiting wasn't really helping. Given the fact that he had thrown up everything he ate last night. Sheba had been kind enough to give him some jerky just in case.

'Shut up and close your mouth while chewing' Felix said with a disgusted expression, 'For someone who looks like nobility, you have very little manners' Aeron looked up at him, staring at him like he had said something weird. 'How are you supposed to chew if your mouth is closed?' Felix slapped his face, and Calliope looked at Aeron and chuckled lightly.

'Gimme some jerky, I'll show you how a gentleman eats.' Felix said. Irritation in his voice. He put forth his hand, gesturing Aeron to pass a stick.

'You want my jerky? This means war', Aeron grinned. But he obliged and passed a stick. Felix took it, bit into it. And then chewed it with his mouth closed. Aeron's eyes widened. 'How the fuck did you do that?' he said, completely confused. He tried doing so himself, and was amazed that he could move his teeth without moving his mouth.

'The human body does have its surprises' said Calliope. Who was just as shocked by Felix's revelation.

Felix just shrugged, 'Common knowledge.' He looked towards the town, and smiled. 'There they are' Aeron turned to look towards where he was looking. He saw a group of People approximately his age looking around. There was an old man with them. Felix got up and yelled. 'Kraden! Over here!' The old man looked towards him and smiled. The Group made their way towards Felix.

'Felix, my man! Where have you been for the last 30 years? It really wouldn't hurt if you wrote to us once in a while.' Aeron looked towards Felix; Felix had told both Aeron and calliope about how he had gone on an adventure with Kraden when he was sixteen. That made him forty six years old, but he didn't look much elder to Aeron.

'So where are these ancient artifacts you mentioned? And who are these young people travelling with you? Your children?' Kraden grinned. Felix's face got red. 'Ummm, Kraden, These two ARE the ancient artifacts I mentioned.' Kraden looked startled. He took a step back. 'Where are my manners? I and the scholar Kraden, pleased to meet you two'

'Aeron, the pleasure is all mine. I heard you could help us figure out who we are?' Aeron said. 'I'm Calliope, Aeron's sister' Calliope chimed in. looking around at everyone with a smile on her face. Two of the three males in the other group were blushing. Wait, why were they blushing? Then he noticed that a girl with green hair was staring at him, he looked at her and she quickly turned her face away, it was red as a tomato. Seems like it was some sort of greeting among these folk. He wondered whether he should go paint his cheeks red as well.

'I shall try my level best to help you. Though your names sound very familiar.' Kraden looked puzzled, he looked towards the boy with the light brown hair. And then seemed to realize that he was in the company of others 'C'mon Matthew! Introduce yourself!'Kraden said.

Matthew walked over to Felix, a smile on his face 'Hello uncle, I've wanted to meet you for quite some time now; I'm Matthew, son of Isaac and Jenna. Felix's face lit up. 'So she DID end up marrying him, I knew they were going to end up together.'

'I'm Tyrell, son of Garet.' The red-haired man moved forward, shaking hands with Calliope. 'pleased to meet you, Tyrell, I hope we get along well' Calliope said with a warm smile. Tyrell's face reddened to the point where the color was indistinguishable from his hair. 'T-the p-p-p-pleasure is all mine' Tyrell blurted out.

'My name is Reif. Nice to meet you, Aeron' I Looked to the side to see a short guy with blue hair staring at me, hand stretched, I quickly handed him a strip of jerky, he looked at it hesitantly, and then bit into it. 'I was hoping for a handshake, but hey, free jerky' he said laughing slightly.

'mmmphh' the girl behind him giggled, that was the one with the green hair, on closer inspection, she looked rather cute. Adorable even. She looked him in the eye, and then turned her gaze away, blushing again. She moved towards Aeron saying 'Hey, I'm Karis, pleased to meet you'

'The pleasure is all mine, lady' Karis's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, if that was at all possible.

'Hello there, lady, I am Amiti, prince of Ayuthay. Would you grace me with the pleasure of having dinner with me?' The guy with blue hair was talking to Calliope. Smooth moves motherfucker. Tyrell leaned towards Aeron. 'I could always kill him, you know? Just give me the command' he whispered in Aeron's ear. 'The dead body, we will need to incinerate it'. Tyrell grinned, 'I'm a fire adept, I got that covered' Aeron thought he'd get together just fine with Tyrell

'Sure, I'd love dinner, but what exactly is a prince?' Calliope spoke, Amiti spoke up, hesitantly, 'Well, I have to become the king when I grow up, take care of the people of my country, the finances, and fight wars. Oh never mind' he said, seeing how Calliope's was getting more and more confused.

'I'm Sveta, Beastwoman of Morgal. It is an honor.' Sveta went to Felix and bowed. 'I have heard a lot about you, and I am forever indebted to you for restoring alchemy to the world.

'Can we eat now?' Aeron and Tyrell spoke up at the same time.

They had a hearty meal, and against his better judgment, Aeron DID try some wine, personally, he liked the ale he had last night more. Sour drinks just didn't appeal to him. He tried to explain to everyone how he and Calliope were statues who came to life. And Felix tried to explain what happened to Luna tower right before we woke up. Then Kraden chimed in, explaining how his group had activated the Apollo lens to stop the grave eclipse.

After lunch, the group decided to walk around town, and everyone went in different directions. Calliope asked Tyrell to show her around town, he looked at Aeron expectantly, an awkward smile on his face. Aeron gave him a thumbs up. His smile turned to one of pure elation and he waltzed off with Calliope.

Aeron turned around, in his hand was a piece of paper that held the address and directions to the villa they had rented in Bilbin, he didn't feel tired, so he decided to roam around town for a bit. He started walking, trying to read the directions on the Paper, till he bumped into someone. He staggered back and fell. So did the person in front of him.

'Owwww! That hurt.' said Karis.

Aeron quickly got back on my feet and helped her get up, 'I'm SO sorry Karis, I wasn't looking at where I was going-'.

'Oh it's alright; I meant to talk to you anyways. Want me to show you around town?' she said, with a bright smile on her face.' he looked at her, she did seem eager to go, and he wasn't exactly doing anything, oh well. Why not?

'Sure. Not like I have anything better to do- WAITIMEAN sure! I'd be glad to' he corrected himself as he saw the look on her face dropping. Hearing his reply, she smiled again, damn, that was one hell of a killer smile.

'Then let's get going, I'll show you the palace of the McCoys first.' She said with a grin on her face.

'Won't that be trespassing?' Aeron said?

'Only if we get caught' Karis spoke, and she grabbed his hand and started running.

**THAT NIGHT**

Karis decided to take a walk outside the villa, she was confused, She hardly knew Aeron, yet there was such a weird connection. When she first saw him, it was almost like a dream, He just stood there, Tall, with a regal aura, holding jerky in his hand like a bouquet of flowers. He looked too good to be from this world. And maybe he wasn't from this world at all. He was a statue till yesterday after all.

'Aagggghhh, mixed feelings, DAMMIT!' She yelled out in frustration. She still hadn't forgiven Matthew for breaking up with her. He was supposed to be the one. They were PERFECT. But he just had to go mess everything up. If only she had met Aeron earlier.

'You seem to be in turmoil, Karis, you do know that you like them both, right?' Sveta's voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up towards the origin of the sound. And there she was, Sveta, sitting on the roof of the villa.

'I fail to see how this concerns you, beastwoman.' Karis said, poison in her words. Sveta just looked at her and smiled, 'You do know that I can help you, right? Sometimes a person's silence says more than they could ever say using any language. And your silence says you could use some help, so come up here, take a seat next to me, we don't have any reason to hate each other, do we?'

Those words stung Karis, she really didn't have anything against Sveta, except that she was dating Karis's Ex, which wasn't much of a reason. So why not confide in Sveta. 'I'll be right up'

'You took longer than expected' Sveta spoke. Looking towards Karis. 'I cannot exactly jump up a fifteen meter wall like you can; I came through the window in the lobby. It was rusted so it took me some time to open it.' Karis said in her defense.

Sveta chuckled. 'So, plan to make a move on Aeron?' Typical Sveta, straight to the point.

'I forbid you to use Spirit Sense on me, it's NOT cool.' Karis said, flustered. 'And no, eventually maybe, but currently, I just want to help him get his memories back.' This was only half true; she had no idea what Aeron would become if he got his memories back. He might even be an enemy. She shuddered to think of that as a possibility.

'No, I don't think he'd be an enemy, he seems too kind for that, He's rather simplistic in his thoughts, maybe a bit confused, but kind enough as it is.

'SVETA! NO SPIRIT SENSE!' Karis yelled.

'Karis! Stay silent; he's in the room right below us. And he's having a troubled sleep. Would you like it if you woke him up?' Sveta whispered.

'Wait, I sense someone approaching' Sveta got up. Sniffing the air. 'Someone hostile, three people to be exact, their minds seem shrouded in darkness, I cannot get through, I'll face them, and you go wake the others.

'Don't be stupid, Sveta, I'll fight with you, after all, we ARE the strongest Jupiter adepts of this generation.

Sveta thought for a moment, then nodded. They both jumped off the roof, Karis used her wind powers to lighten her fall. And they ran to the gate, Karis drew her Masamune. It was time to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Already at chapter four, not many readers, and only one reviewer, though that one reviewer's advice is worth its weight in gold.**

**Anyways, this is the first chapter with proper combat; the first chapter can hardly be counted. Hope you people enjoy it.**

**Bilbin Villa-2****nd**** night**

Karis and Sveta rushed towards the gates weapons at ready; they turned the corner and found Amiti, Matthew, Tyrell and Felix already standing there, weapons out. Facing their enemies. Three cloaked figures stood in front of the gate, seeing them, two of them removed their cloaks. Blados and Chalis.

'You two again?' yelled Matthew. 'We let you live, we thought you wouldn't mess with us anymore, do you really have a fucking death wish?' He was visibly agitated.

'Oh my my, looks like someone is pissed.' Chalis said, 'Has anyone ever told you that you look so masculine when you are angry? It's so adorable' Chalis continued to chide him. Matthew loosened the collar of his cloak, he was feeling rather taken aback. Did Chalis have the guts to mock him after what happened last time they fought? Who was this third person with them?

'Heh, you think that fight was of any consequence? You were on top of the Apollo lens, our shadow psyenergy hardly works there. Though I do wonder, can you actually fight us in the dead of night?' Blados said, further taunting him. Now that Matthew thought of it, they did look rather out of form when they had fought against the heroes. Given the fact that they didn't have the umbra gear. It all just fit.

'Darkness can always be vanquished by fire.' Tyrell said. Matthew looked at him. He held in his hand a fireball. 'The time does not matter; we'll always beat you because we fight for the right cause. That gives us strength'. Tyrell sure was good at morale boosting speeches. Matthew tightened his grip on his sol blade.

'Enough banter! Tell us why you are here!' Matthew yelled. Authority in his voice. No wonder he was their leader.

'To kill you all, of course', said the third figure, he removed his cloak. He was a guy with skin as dark as the night, clean shaved with very muscular arms. He looked deadly, and his aura radiated pure malice. He was like a black hole, killing the hopes and dreams of everyone around him, he was tall, around Aeron's height.

'General Mara! We can take care of these….vermin….ourselves, Blados spoke. The mighty Blados trembled as he looked at the general. Was this man so powerful that even Blados was scared of him? This might just be difficult, Matthew thought.

'Go ahead, I will intervene if the need arises' the general spoke, his voice gave Karis Goosebumps. Blados and Chalis got ready for battle. Matthew's group began circling them.

Blados lashed out first, going for Felix, thinking of him as the weakest. he swung his huge sword in a wide arc, Felix deflected it with ease and countered with a low slash. Blados let his sword guide him, dived over Felix's blade, continued full arc and brought his sword back for a continued slash, trying to go for Felix's back.

Felix jumped back just in the nick of time, breaking Blados's balance and making him fall. Just before he hit the ground, Blados disappeared, appearing again at Chalis's side. Grinning like a maniac.

'You, you are good. Who are you? I like to know the names of the people I kill' Blados said as he pointed his sword towards Felix.

'I am Felix Landgere of Vale, Leader of the warriors of vale. And you shall be the one who dies tonight, Adept of shadow.' Saying so, Felix raised his hand, summoning his psyenergy. He yelled 'MOTHER GAIA!' The earth below the three shadow adepts cracked and lava gushed out. All three of them teleported out of harm's way, Reappearing at Different corners of the road in front of the villa. Matthew's group broke into three parts, Sveta, Matthew and Karis went after Blados while Amiti, Tyrell and Rief went after Chalis. Felix faced off against Mara. And all hell broke loose.

Meanwhile, inside the villa

Aeron woke up with a start; he heard loud sounds of explosions, thunder and Breaking earth from outside. He quickly got out of bed and wore his clothes, hoping that it wasn't Roctis again. He picked up his sword and quickly ran out of his room, running past Calliope, who had just gotten out of her room. He jumped down the stairs and looked out of the main gate. Matthew's group was fighting, and things were not looking good for them.

He looked at his sword, Could he actually use this? Sure he had blocked Roctis's attack yesterday, but could he last in an all out fight. He looked out and saw Felix raise his hand and the land in front of him opened up, Could he do that too? He decided to give it a try. Calliope stopped next to him. She saw what he was trying to do.

'Aeron! You can hurt yourself if you try to use psyenergy without knowing how to! Felix scolded me yesterday because I healed him without knowing.' There was a genuine look of concern in her eyes. Aeron knew that she had been practicing psyenergy with Tyrell yesterday. She could heal others and create a defensive barrier, but her element still hadn't been ascertained.

'Would you rather have them die, sister?' Aeron yelled. These people are trying to help us. Would you just let them die so easily?' He looked ahead. Tyrell had just sustained a cut from the guy with the large sword, it looked bad. Calliope saw that too. Her eyes widened in horror and she shouted 'TYRELL!' she ran out into the fray, a defensive barrier all around her.

Aeron lifted his hand again, concentrating on what Felix had told him. Concentrate your inner energy, give it a form, and then give it a name. He concentrated his energy, he felt a warm aura around his hand, great, now to give it form. Long arrows, no, spears. He visualized spears, hundreds of them. He opened his eyes, he was surrounded with spears of light. Now, to give it a name.

Outside

Karis looked at Tyrell; he had been injured badly by Blados and was bleeding out. She heard someone scream his name and saw Calliope run out of the Villa. Blados cast a shadow spell on her, but it hit the shield around her and dissipated. Blados Looked startled, and Matthew took the opening he left to slice his thigh muscle. He couldn't stand anymore. But then he started levitating. Attacking Matthew from above.

Blados was coming in for a strike, when he stopped. His eyes full of Fear. Out of nowhere, five spears made of light impaled him. Aeron walked out of the villa, sword in hand. Spears of light surrounded him. Chalis leapt at him, only to be impaled by five more spears. Appearing out of nowhere. Mara stopped attacking Felix and took evasive measures.

'Heh, you think that is enough to defeat me? General Mara of the shadow clan! Dark Djinn! Rise to my command, I sacrifice thee to summon my lord, Anrya!' At his words, nine balls rose from his body and fused into one. The ball of darkness grew, and out of it, came a gigantic monster, roughly the size of the villa, in his hand was a huge axe, and his face looked like the skull of a gigantic goat. He let out a bloodcurdling screech and swung his axe at Aeron.

Aeron smiled, and drew his sword. It blocked the huge axe; the shockwave from the collision sent the adepts flying, except Calliope and Tyrell, who were safe under her protective barrier. Felix flew into a wall. Matthew crashed into another, with Rief, Sveta and Amiti. Karis used whirlwind to break her fall. Landing safely about fifteen meters away from where she was standing earlier. She looked back at the scene of battle. All the spears around Aeron had embedded themselves into the monster. Who staggered back, readying himself for another strike. Aeron just raised his hand, and said. 'Sol lance, Explode'

All the spears embedded in the monster exploded. And the monster fell.

Aeron looked at Mara. Who was stunned, he stood motionless for a second, and then stared at Aeron, hatred in his eyes. 'This isn't over yet' he spat. He raised both his hands and started chanting, Aeron stared at him. Puzzled at what he was doing. Then he yelled out, 'Shadow transform'!

He started changing; his whole body got covered in darkness. His eyes blazed white. He stood a foot taller than his original height. He looked at the sky, Raised a hand, And the dark clouds parted. A weapon flew down and embedded itself in the ground in front of him, it was a lance covered in darkness. 'Look at the Death lance and despair! For no weapon can stand against it. And no man can live when facing it' with this, he lunged towards Karis.

Almost instinctively, Aeron moved, Hand on the hilt of his sword.

Karis saw Mara lunge towards her at such speed that it would be impossible for her to dodge, she closed her eyes, waiting for the hit, but the hit never came, instead, a small shockwave pushed her back a few feet. She opened her eyes.

Aeron was in front of her, his sword glowing with bright light. Shadow Mara's eyes widened, he had not expected Aeron to be this fast, and Aeron himself looked surprised. They stood like that for a moment, and then that moment passed, they were at each other, clashing weapons with such speed that even Karis, the fastest of her group, had trouble following them. Every time their weapons clashed, a small shockwave would be created. After a strong slash, they both were blown back by the shockwave. Mara fell to the ground face first. Aeron landed lightly on the tips of his feet. He looked like he wasn't even trying hard, and Mara looked like he would give out any time.

'CURSE YOU! I will get you for this humiliation!' hissed shadow Mara in his distorted voice. He Disappeared and reappeared on top of the villa. Chanting again.

'Trying to run, are we?' Aeron turned towards him. Looking at him made Karis shiver. His aura was bottomless. Like it had no end. Deep like the ocean, yet calm like a pond on a day with no wind. Scary, yet reassuring, Cold, yet warm.

Aeron raised his hand. 'see you in hell' was all he said.

The clouds parted, a pillar of light descended, and struck Mara. Who was completely eradicated by it. It continued going through into the earth, destroying half the villa as it went.

Aeron turned around, and said 'Taste Etherion, punkass bitch'.

Felix got up from where he lay, stood up groggily, looked at the destroyed villa, said 'There go my life savings'. And fainted again.

Calliope got up. Looked around, and whispered, 'Are they dead yet?' Aeron just nodded.

**20 minutes later**

'So the Villa was sitting on a mountain of oil, which means I could buy out this place and become an oil lord?' Felix spoke, putting an ice pack on his head. Karis nodded; she already had had enough to deal with tonight, what with being saved by Aeron and seeing the extent of his power and seeing Tyrell almost die in front of her. She was shook up to say the least, and Felix's jokes weren't helping

Calliope was running around healing people. She was fussing over Tyrell. Who kept reassuring her that he was fine. Amiti kept looking at Tyrell with ice cold eyes. Half of him wanted to help with the healing while half of him wanted to kill Tyrell. Sveta and Matthew had retired to their room. Too tired to do anything. Plus the fact that they had to share rooms thanks to Aeron destroying half the villa.

'Anyways, I'll be buying this place over after I get some shut-eye, hey Amiti. Pass me the water bottle will ya?' Amiti Obliged. Oh and you'll be staying in my room tonight, I need someone with healing experience around, cause my bones haven't completely healed yet.

'b-but Calliope could stay with you-'Amiti stammered, realizing what was happening. Calliope would have to stay with Tyrell thanks to his injuries. And Karis would never share a room with him after he accidentally walked into the bathroom as she was bathing in Belinsk. Guess he had no chance. Plus, he had a feeling that Aeron didn't like him too much. And Aeron actually didn't, making it quite obvious that they wouldn't be staying together. Kraden had left for Kalay in the evening with some man with a ship named Eoleo. Rief had run off to the City to buy supplies, since the kitchen was now in ashes, so he would be sleeping on the couch on the first floor. Oh well.

'Okay, Felix', he said, Felix got up, and followed Amiti to his room. Taking the stairs one step at a time. Calliope helped Tyrell up, Tyrell whispered something to Calliope which made her giggle. They made their way up the stairs, significantly slower than Felix.

The only two people left in the room were Karis and Aeron. That's when it hit her. She'd be in Aeron's room tonight.

Things were beginning to look good for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, not like anyone cares though. I have almost no readers. But hey, I'm doing this just because I enjoy it. Though reviews with constructive criticism would be VERY much appreciated**

**Again, Golden sun is owned by the lazy bums back at Camelot and Nintendo**

**Bilbin Villa- 3****rd**** day, morning**

Karis woke up; it took her a moment to realize where she was. She felt too lazy to get out of bed. And the cold morning wasn't really helping. She looked towards her left. Towards the bedside table. There was a tray waiting for her there. On it were a few slices of toast, two eggs, sunny side up, and a few strips of bacon, coupled with a cup of hot coffee. The promise of food was enough to get her to push herself into a sitting position on the bed. She picked up the tray and started eating on the bed, then she realized, wasn't Aeron supposed to be in the same room as her? She looked towards the other side of the bed. It didn't look slept on. She had passed out as soon as she hit the bed last night; Aeron said he had to change first. So did he lie to her and slip out at night? Did he sleep on the couch? Did he run away? Who made breakfast? Was it poisoned? Was she gonna die. Karis started to panic. Then she heard noises from the washroom. And the door opened.

'Quite the sound sleeper, aren't you?' Aeron said as he stepped out of the washroom. Karis looked at him. He was wearing nothing but his pants; he held a towel in her hand. And oh boy did he look good. Travelling with the other guys, she'd seen them shirtless a couple of times. Tyrell looked good without his shirt, but Aeron took the cake. Her face warmed up, she was blushing like a madman. Aeron noticed this and quickly made his way to her. 'Are you all right? Your face is all red!' he sounded concerened. Karis felt like she had a flock of butterflies in her stomach. 'I must be dreaming', she thought .

'I-I'm fine Aeron, no need to worry' she said, smiling lightly. 'You might wanna wear your shirt, just by the way' Fuck! No no no don't! She thought, she just realized how perverted her thoughts were. And she quickly turned away and started eating her food.

Aeron quickly walked over to the couch, picked up his shirt and put it on, he let the cloak be. He sat down on the couch and sighed. Looking up at the ceiling. 'Yesterday was one hell of a day, huh?' he thought out loud, Karis coughed, choking on her food, yeah; yesterday really was one hell of a day. She met the guy of her dreams and found out that he had inconceivable amounts of power. 'Way outta my league', she thought to herself.

'So, how's the food?' Aeron asked. Karis was taken aback, in all the confusion, she had completely forgotten that someone had cooked the food she was eating. 'You made this?' she said. Aeron just nodded, 'I woke up early, Tyrell was up too, he said Calliope was sleeping, and this was his way of saying thanks, I followed the way he cooked and made some food too'. Karis looked at him 'Y-you shouldn't have...' Aeron just smiled. Damn, ANY girl would fall for that smile 'I just thought that the sleepy princess would like breakfast in bed'. He smirked. Was he being cute or sarcastic?

'T-thanks…' Karis managed to blurt out. Then she wondered where Aeron had been sleeping? 'So where did you sleep last night?' Karis asked. Aeron grinned and pointed up. 'The roof, I like to look at the stars as I sleep. And you were sleeping next to the window, so I just went up' Karis looked at him, was he joking? He slept on the roof in such cold weather? Was he insane?

'Are you insane? How cold do you think it is out there?' she yelled. Aeron looked at her. Confusion in his eyes. Then she noticed his eyes. One was red and one was blue. On anyone else, they would look freaky, but on him, they looked mysterious. It added to his charm.

'What cold? I didn't feel any cold?' He sounded puzzled. Maybe it was an effect of his psyenergy, just like Tyrell never felt cold, even in the tundra he wore his summer clothes. That reminded her, what WAS Aeron's element? She had never seen the spells that he used. And the psyenergy she felt around him was something completely new to her. Then a thought struck her. She drained her cup of coffee, Got off the bed, ran to the washroom and filled it with water. Then she opened her bag, took out an herb, broke off a leaf from it, and put in on the water. She put this cup in front of Aeron, who looked very confused.

'Concentrate your psyenergy on this glass' she said, 'Why?' Aeron replied.' 'I'm trying to find out the element of your psyenergy. If the water overflows, you are a mercury adept, if it starts to bubble, you are a mars adept, if the water starts to swirl in a vortex, you are Jupiter and if the leaf starts to grow roots, you are Venus.

'Okay, here goes' Aeron put his hands around the cup, and invoked his psyenergy, the water started to glow with bright light, and so did the leaf, Karis was amazed. She had read about this in a book, but had never seen this with her own eyes. And then it all made sense. Aeron stopped projecting psyenergy into the cup, the water stopped glowing, but the leaf continued to glow. Karis picked up the leaf. It had changed; it was now glowing like a small bulb. She opened the door and ran, dragging Aeron along. From the other side of the hall, Tyrell's door opened. And he ran out, calliope in tow. Something in his hand was glowing.

'Karis! You won't believe-'

'Tyrell! Oh god! You just won-'

'Calliope's elemen-'

'Aeron's element'

'It's LIGHT!' they both yelled at the same time. Amazement on their faces. Tyrell looked at Aeron. And Karis looked at Calliope. Aeron stared at them, and said 'Why all the excitement? Is this something rare?' Tyrell looked at him, Dumbfounded, 'Dude, this happens like once in a millennium! And now there are two of you? Kraden is gonna have a heart attack when he hears this!'

'We must tell Felix! Karis shouted, where is he? And call all the others while you are at it.' She looked ecstatic.

'Ummm. No one's here.' Tyrell said, 'Amiti left for Ayuthay this morning, Rief went with him. Felix is in Town, he's buying this villa over, and Matthew and Sveta. Well, they must be around here somewhere'

Karis sighed, of all the times to go for a date, they had to go now. 'So what do we do now?' Karis said.

'Ummmm. Calliope and I have a plan for lunch today, so we better get going now' Tyrell said, a blush on his face. Calliope giggled. 'My first date, He asked me out, by the time I said yes. He had grown so red that I thought he might just pass out'. She held his hand and they started walking. They looked happy; Aeron kinda liked the idea of Tyrell dating his sister. If it made her happy, he was okay with it.

'Umm…' Aeron turned around to see Karis looking at him. 'If it's alright, would you wanna go for lunch with me?' Aeron looked startled. He had planned to take his sword to the weapon shop in town to see what it was, a sword made of crystal that radiated light wasn't common. But then he looked at Karis, she had that pleading look in her eyes. Her purple eyes were just mesmerizing. He just couldn't say no, she looked like a little puppy asking for a treat, just replace the puppy part with a beautiful young lady.

'Umm. I'd love to' Aeron said with a smile. The look on Karis's face turned to one of utter happiness. The weapon shop can wait, this is more important. Seeing Karis happy like this made him feel warm inside. And the fact that she had asked him out added to it. He knew for fact that he was nowhere near that girl's standards; she deserved someone five times better than him. Yet she had asked him. Maybe he was reading a bit too deep into the matter. It was just a date, nothing serious. But even that little fact filled his stomach with butterflies.

'Let's go then!' Karis said, her face shined with glee.

Aeron happily obliged.

**Bilbin Outskirts- McCoy farmlands- Evening**

Matthew was sitting with Sveta on a small mound of hay, the farms stretched out for miles in every direction. The sun was setting. And it looked darned beautiful. It was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, except for maybe the Jupiter adept leaning on his shoulder.

'Nah, I think the setting sun looks better' Sveta spoke. Damn spirit sense. It was hard to have a private moment thanks to it. But there was nothing he needed to hide from her; after all, their souls had already united once. It was as if they were made for each other.

'So, what do you think about Aeron and Calliope?' Sveta asked. Matthew looked back at the sun. Those two sure were a pile of mysteries, but they were good people. They had saved his groups lives after all. Calliope with her powerful healing and absolute defense, and Aeron, with that fearsome power that made short work of the shadow general. They were kind, Strong and fun to be around; they were almost too perfect to be normal.

'That answers my questions' Sveta said. 'The fact that you don't like it when I use spirit sense on you just makes the effort that much more rewarding.' She said with a bright smile. Matthew's frown turned into a smile. He could never be angry at her.

Sveta took her head off his shoulder and put it down on his lap and stretched herself out. Then she spoke 'You do know that Karis has a thing for Aeron, right?' She looked up expectantly at Matthew. It was true that Karis had been smiling a lot for the last two days, after she broke up with Matthew, she had changed. She almost never smiled. And acted as if there was a stick up her ass. But ever since she started talking to Aeron, she seemed much more cheerful. But did Aeron reciprocate her feelings?

'He doesn't know it yet, but he likes her, he thinks way too highly of her. He thinks she deserves a guy much much better than him. And to be honest, Matthew. He makes all of us look ugly in comparison. I have no idea what kind of guy he would rather have Karis date'. Sveta had a point. No matter how you look at it. Aeron was out of Karis' league, and if he thought SHE was out of his league, things could get fucked up.

'Oh don't worry about them; it will all work out in the end. Aeron is a smart guy. I'm concerned more about Calliope and Tyrell. Tyrell needs all the support we can give him. Otherwise he'll never pop the question' Sveta said matter of fact-ly. Matthew thought this over. Tyrell was stupid when it came to relationships. He and Karis had liked each other for almost two years, but he never popped the question. And they drifted apart. And she ended up with him. A mistake on his part, but with Calliope, he could help Tyrell make amends

'Everything will be alright, I'm sure of it' Matthew said, Smiling, Sveta just nodded.

**Near Gaia islet- Piers' ship**

Piers looked towards the horizon, Gaia falls was within sight. He worried that this plan might be suicide, but life's true enjoyment is in such moments of stupidity. He smirked. 'We are almost there, are you sure this will work?' he spoke to the man standing next to him. He was a tall young man, long black hair held back by a red headband. His black trench coat trailed in the wind. The man smiled. His plan was flawless, and after he had demonstrated it to piers, there was no doubt in his mind that this was going to work.

'Soon enough, I'll be home, and you'll be exploring the world beyond Weyard. We call in Anyemaer. Or 'round earth' in your language.' He looked at Piers, who looked ecstatic.

'I forgot your name, what was it again.' Piers said. He didn't pay much attention the first time around. As he was busy commenting on how it was impossible that his ship could transform into a flying machine. But now that he was flying over the Falls, Those matters just seemed redundant. The young man looked at him. And spoke.

My people call me Roctis. Roctis Di Caderia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 now, no one's interested, so I'll just go ahead with the Roctis and Piers story, I will now be switching between stories mid chapter to keep it all in the same timeline.**

**Golden sun is owned by Camelot and Nintendo**

Day 4- Uncharted area

Piers was ecstatic, just a moment ago he had found that there was land across the Gaia falls. And here he was, flying right above it. It just made him feel more alive than he had ever felt before. Roctis stood beside him. He stepped forward and turned to face Piers.

'Start descending, we have crossed the chasm of souls, there's miles of sea beneath us now, you wouldn't want to exhaust the shadow orb's power would you? It's our only way out.' He said. Piers saw his point 'All hands! Enter the main hall. Prepare for ship transformation! We are landing on the seas of Anyemaer!' Piers bellowed. Descending through the clouds.

'You can see our land now, and be ready; we might be forced to battle monsters as we land. Our land is not free of monsters.' Roctis said, heading for the main hall. 'And don't mess up the landing like last time' Piers sighed, that was a mistake, he was just too hyped to actually decrease the speed while landing. Half his crew was blown overboard as the ship hit the sea; he was NOT going to repeat that.

'You betcha!' Piers said. He was going parallel to the sea now; fifty meters of distance separated him from the sea below. He channeled his psyenergy into the Shadow orb. And the transformation began.

The top of the craft split into two from the middle and two metal arms guided them down while the wings folded in from the sides, the craft's tip turned around and the dragon returned to the front. The two metal arms connected under the ship, completing the hull, and the main hall's roof opened, propelling it up to replace the deck, then the ship touched water and the boosters shut off and retracted into the hull.

'The Dragon has landed' Piers smirked. The ship rocked violently and he heard Screaming and shouting from the decks 'I told you about the monsters, did I not?' Roctis's sound echoed through his head, a mind link? Roctis was an adept? Piers was startled by the revelation. He surely didn't expect this to happen. And Roctis didn't seem to be a Jupiter adept either.

Piers shrugged, pulled out his Excalibur and ran towards the deck.

Meanwhile, on the deck

Roctis was smiling as he cut down monster after monster, with monsters this weak, he didn't even need to use Psyenergy, and the whole crew was looking at him in awe. Piers ran onto the deck, turned back and looked at him; he wasn't able to believe what he saw. These monsters were much stronger than most monsters he had ever fought. And Roctis was taking them down without so much as breaking a sweat.

Roctis turned in a full circle, decapitating an attacking merman king. Then sidestepping as a hydra tried to get him with an ice missile. He charged through the wall of icicles and swung his red sword, slicing the hydra into two. A Dozen more hydras jumped onto the deck, and tried attacking the crew, Roctis saw what was happening and brought up his hand and yelled 'Umbrae reign'. Long tendrils of dark matter shot out from the deck, impaling the hydras and turning them into ash. The remaining monsters ran away.

The crew cheered and lifter Roctis up. 'Feels good to be king' Roctis said to himself. 'Now, to reclaim my kingdom.' He looked towards Piers. Who was smiling. Yet he looked confused 'that psyenergy, I have never seen anything like that.' Roctis just grinned. 'It's shadow psyenergy, anyways. That's no biggie, I was wondering, would you be so kind as to help me take over a small country?' Piers looked stunned. 'Oh don't worry, I'm supposed to be the ruler of that country to begin with, I've just been away for a long time.'

'Looks like we have a lot to talk about' Piers spoke. He looked towards his crew, Nowell was there too. She looked unhurt, which was good. Mia would kill him if she got injured in any way. 'Mind if Nowell joins in?' Roctis looked at Nowell. They made eye contact. And Nowell looked away. Blushing.

'I don't mind, as long as she makes me a sandwich.' Roctis joked. He raised his hand firing off a huge beam of dark energy. Piers fell back. 'What was that for?' he yelled.

'A declaration, if my old friend is still in charge of my country, we won't even need to take over. He replied with a huge grin. 'Anyways. I'm hungry, you got something to eat?' Roctis smiled.

**Meanwhile, the city of Tuarpa**

A young man sat on a throne of steel. In a dimly lit room covered wall to wall by screens. The only light that came into the room came from a huge window facing Gaia falls. The young man saw a huge beam of shadow psyenergy firing towards the sky. He smiled. His friend was back.

'Rimina, send my royal escort to the docks, clear a space for our visitors'. The young woman working on one of the screens looked at him. 'Are you expecting someone, your highness' the young man smiled.

'No one in particular, just the rightful owner of this throne, my elder brother.'

**Goma Plateau **

Aeron looked around; this area looked like it had faced some sort of natural calamity. He looked towards the mountain in the middle of the plateau, it seemed familiar, but why? Matthew, Tyrell and Karis looked happy. They were running ahead of the remaining group. Aeron was walking with Felix; he decided to speak to him about this.

'This place looks familiar' He said, Felix looked at him 'The plateau? I don't think this plateau was here the last time I visited mount aleph.' Aeron shook his head. 'No, that mountain over there, it feels like I've been there before' Felix's eyes widened. 'Seems like we are making some headway with your memories here, but on our way up, I couldn't exactly find a way down. So I have no idea how we can get closer to sol sanctum. You ARE a sol adept, so maybe sol sanctum holds some significance in your memories'.

Felix's words hit home, the words 'Sol Sanctum' did sound rather familiar. 'I can always fly down there' He spoke. Felix looked at him, eyes wide with shock. 'You can FLY? Since when?' Aeron shrugged. ' I was practicing my psyenergy last night. I shaped the light into wings. And I flew. Sveta even saw me fly, she tried to attack me too. And thanks to her. I learnt that I could help others fly too.'

Sveta nodded ' .Again.' she said. Her face seemed slightly green. 'Well then, show me. I wanna fly too' Felix spoke. Grinning from ear to ear. Aeron nodded and lifted his hand 'Aegis Lumina' He said. And the light around Felix's shoulders Solidified in the form of huge, folded wings. The same thing happened around Aeron. 'Follow me' He said, unfurling his wings, he flapped once and took off. Felix followed, yelling YEEHAWWWWWW! As he went. Karis, Tyrell and Matthew looked up to see them zip past. They both went towards the cottage, and then turned in opposite directions. Aeron really enjoyed flying. The wind hitting his face felt amazing. He did a few aerial maneuvers. Then he sped up. Leaving Felix behind, he started to ascend. He stopped in midair, so high that the cottage looked like a speck of dust. He looked towards the mountain. And he saw something that made his heart skip a beat.

A huge black orb was brewing next to the mountain. It was steadily growing. Seeing the orb triggered something inside him. His blood boiled with rage. Why? He couldn't explain. He raised his hand and yelled. 'SOL ARMAGEDDON!'

The sun started to grow blinding hot, and something started making its way towards them from the sun. A gigantic beam struck the orb of darkness. And there was an explosion of heat and light. It could be seen for hundreds of miles. Then the light subsided. The black vortex had disappeared without a trace. Felix came up beside him. And slowly spoke.

'The key to stopping the morning moon, Alex's words were true'

'There is someone coming out of that mountain, I can sense them' Aeron said. Felix spoke up. 'We should welcome them, shouldn't we?' A grin on his face. Aeron nodded and flew the fastest he could. Felix followed.

**Goma plateau – Ground level**

Isaac and Garet groaned as they were hauled out of the crumbling ruins of Sol Sanctum by the young man who wore spectacles. The young man was carrying both of them wasn't even breathing heavy, it was as if the two grown men laden with armor where no weight at all. They were out of Sol Sanctum in a minute, the young man sprinting towards freedom and safety.

Then all of a sudden, two winged angels landed in front of them, one of them looked oddly familiar. The young man quickly dropped them and leapt up to attack the younger angel. He attacked with amazing speed, but the angel was no less. The angels landed and their wings disappeared. The younger angel held up the young man with one hand.

Then they looked at the other angel. It was Felix.

'Isaac! Garet! My homeboys! How are you both?' Felix said with a huge grin.

'We narrowly escaped, thanks to the young guy over there. As if on cue, the young man kicked out at Aeron. Knocking him back a few hundred meters. Felix looked shocked. 'Aeron! Are you alright?' He spoke. Just as a tree came flying back towards the young man who had saved them. Knocking him back a hundred of so meters. He got up. Unfazed. Just what WERE these people?

'Aeron, I know you must be glad to see me again. But can we behave in a more civilized way? You wouldn't want me to draw my sword.' The young man spoke. Aeron looked startled. 'You know me?' The young man rolled his eyes. 'Oh I forgot, you both decided to fuck up All you memories, right? Figures, you were always way too naïve. Now come and give me a hug, best friend!'

'Ummm… I don't know you?' Aeron spoke up. 'No of course you don't! that makes it all the better! now we get to visit polarius to get your memories back!' the young man spoke up. Polarius? There was no place named polarius on the map. What was he getting at?

'Ahh where are my manners, I'm Dev, your best buddy ten thousand years ago. The inventor of the Golden sun and elemental master extraordinaire! Pleased to met you again you stoic young fella! So is calliope with yo-' Aeron knocked him out by hitting him behind his head.

'Why would you do that?' Felix yelled.

'I don't know, seemed instinctive'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, Sorry for the late update, I had gone for my school's continuation party and was wasted as fuck.**

**Golden sun is owned by Nintendo and Camelot; I'm tired of this shit.**

Day 4 – Goma plateau cabin.

'So, there's this time when I fought this five headed dragon with nothing but my fists. I didn't even have my armor because dragons love to jack off to shiny shit, and a golden armor is pretty much the definition of 'multiple orgasm material' for a dragon, even more so when it has five heads.' Dev said. Making everyone around the table wince in disgust. Sure, Stories of warriors were one thing. But this was just pushing it too far. His food looked less and less appetizing every moment.

'So, Dev, get to the point already, what do you know about us?' Aeron spoke, He was visibly agitated. Dev looked up from his food and grinned 'Right-o, leader! You were one of the seven warriors who brought about the first golden sun, so was Calliope, me and Samaira, and Roctis, and his brother Gejutel, and that chick that was gaga over you, Zoe, t'was a shame when you rejected her, truth be told.' Isaac and Karis almost choked on their food for completely different reasons. Isaac thought this guy was nuts, the first Golden Sun happened Thousands of years ago. It was impossible that these people were the ones who caused it. They hardly looked older than seventeen. Karis, on the other hand, was more worried about this Zoe girl, if she looked even half as good as these people, and was still rejected by Aeron, her chances were next to none.

Aeron looked confused. Roctis was part of his group? Is that why he retreated when they clashed swords under Belinsk? There were others like him? Why were they so much stronger than the adepts of this age? Were all their powers different from those of the others?

'So, what's your element, Dev?' Tyrell spoke up. Dev smiled, then stretched one hand, a ball of fire appeared in it, Tyrell Smiled 'Just like me, a Mar-' Tyrell shut up when he looked at Dev's other hand, which held a swirling ball of water. He then made his plate fly up with wind and made a small spire fly out of the ground and smash the plate into pieces. 'You owe me a plate, Dev' Isaac spoke up from his seat. Unfazed, he had probably seen Dev do his shit back at the sanctum. He was the fourth statue person now. And if what he said was right, there were three others. Dev stayed at the broken plate hesitantly, and then raised his hand. And the plate pieced itself back together.

'Whaaa how?' Garet spoke up. Dev smiled and spoke up, 'Mastery of the four elements gives me slight power over time. Me and Zoe can both manipulate time to a certain extent. Me less than her. But then her control of the four elements is rudimentary at best. Karis looked away, great, and now she was competing with a fucking time mage.

'Aeron old bud! What say we spar for old times' sake? We still have the 50/50 win loss thing going on. And I want to see if your memory has messed with your combat skills. Aeron shrugged, why not? He was raring to see the limits of his powers. And what better way to practice than to battle with someone his level. He got up and left. Dev followed him out.

'Should we go too?' Tyrell asked, and then he looked around. Everyone was running for the roof. Yeah ditch me and get the best seats huh. Well, fuck you too.

Outside

Aeron drew his sword. Tyrell ran out of the cottage towards them. 'As a swordsman in my own accord, I shall be the referee for this match.' He spoke. He raised his hand and all the torches around the cottage started burning. 'Now draw' Tyrell yelled. Aeron had already drawn his sword. He just channeled his psyenergy into his sword, the sword began to glow. Dev smirked.

'Lightbringer huh, that sword would never leave your side, I thought it was lost in the battle against…..Him. but you seem to have reclaimed it. Good good.' Dev threw his sword away, sheath and all. Aeron looked surprised.

'ummmmm, Dev, you had to draw your sword, not throw it away.' The tall element master sighed. His curly long hair flowing in the wind. It looked like it was going to rain. 'I become a different person altogether when I draw that sword. And until Aeron gets his memories back, he won't be able to face off against me.' Aeron made a sour expression, Sure he knew that Dev was strong. The guy's kick had sent him flying for meters while he hadn't so much as budged when Mara's monster attacked him. But he was literally underestimating Aeron here. How strong could this guy be?

'So, are we fighting or what?' Dev said, irritation lined his face. Aeron just nodded. And thunder boomed behind them. Drops of water started falling. They evaporated with a hiss as they struck his sword. If Dev was going up against this bare handed. He had another thing coming. He took up a stance and ran forward. He swung his sword at Dev. Dev disappeared. Something hit Aeron's back and he was sent flying. He steadied himself in midair, turned around and cast a barrage of light spears. Dev easily dodged them, moving so fast that his cape was a blur. He was quickly approaching Aeron's landing space.

Dev jumped up to attack Aeron in mid air. Around his hand was a fist of rock. Aeron turned in a quick circle and used his wings to descend. The hit the ground, Dev still in mid air, and slashed up, a beam of light erupted from his sword. Dev just brought forth his hand and countered it with a beam of searing flames. The resulting explosion blew Aeron off his feel and sent Dev flying. Dev hit a wall of rock. Making a crater in it. While Aeron stumbled back a few feet.

Dev jumped back out of the crater. And raised his hand. A hundred huge swords materialized above him. Dev shouted 'Ragnarok centuria!' and dropped his hand, all the swords aimed at Aeron and fell. Aeron brought his own hand up and yelled 'Sol Phalanx!' Shields of light surrounded him, making the swords useless. Dev smirked. He wasn't even breathing heavy yet And Aeron was already half dead. He had to end this. He raised his hand. Racking his brain for what he could do. Something both offensive and defensive.

Tyrell looked at Aeron, then towards Dev, and then back at Aeron. Dev hadn't even used time powers yet. He was just using up scaled versions of their own attacks and he already had Aeron on the ropes. Could he be this powerful too?

Aeron looked up, and rose. What he was doing seemed almost natural. Why had he not thought of this before? He was a few hundred meters in the sky when the bolt of light came from above. Dev saw what he was doing and smiled. He stretched his hand and his sword flew back into it. 'Looks like I can finally use you, Narfenheim'. He unsheathed his sword just as Aeron stepped out of the light.

Aeron's body was surrounded by an armor of white light, his wings were bigger and looked more solid. There was a helm of light on his head. His eyes were glowing, red and blue. His sword had changed. It was bigger and covered with runes. The greaves and gauntlets we wore had wing designs on them. As if they were made for flight. He looked down at Dev, who's sword had brought about transformations of its own.

Dev's body was surrounded by the elements. His armor was made of stone, wind escaped from outlets in his back. His greaves were made of solid ice. And on his head was a helm of black fire. His sword shimmered as it changed elements. Felix's eyes widened. This was the sword of legend, the Narfenheim of the Durathi. But the biggest change was his personality, his goofy expression was gone, in place of it was a cold and calculating glare. It chilled Tyrell to the bone.

He lifted his hand and taunted Aeron. 'Come and I shall smite thee with my sword' Aeron looked down at him. 'If you mean to rush your demise, by all means, attack me' his voice sounded deeper, royal, even.

Then they moved

Tyrell was thrown aback by the sudden increase in their powers. There were explosions everywhere. Both of them were flying and exchanging blows at a tremendous pace. Neither of them had an edge over the other. He had never seen anything like it. Aeron moved back, Chanting something, Dev followed suit. Out of the sky, a gigantic beam of light sped towards dev, and as if on cue, a giant beam of fire erupted from the ground. Meeting it midway.

Then there was a huge explosion, Tyrell was thrown back into the cottage wall. And everything became dark


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Thank you GengaJupite for reading my works and reviewing, I'll try to kill the humor a bit. And as for the confusion, everything will become clear once Aeron gets his memories back. I might just be giving up on this fanfic altogether. Writing for an audience of one doesn't exactly feel good. it feels like i'm the unwanted kid in the class.**

**Nintendo and Camelot Pwns Golden Sun**

Tyrell woke up with a start. His head hurt as he got up from his pillow. How did he get here? Last thing he remembered was being blown away by the shockwave from that explosion. There was someone's head resting on his feet. He looked at his legs to see Calliope sleeping with her head resting there. She drooled as she slept. He smiled slightly, she was just so adorable. He lay back on his bed, not wanting to move his legs and disturb Calliope. Slowly, he drifted back to sleep.

Meanwhile.

'So THAT's why you don't draw your sword?' Felix remarked. He looked at Dev, his hair was all different colors and his eyes were shifting colors every time he blinked. He looked drunk, but that was secondary. He looked like a cross between a parakeet and a human. Dev sighed; he knew the effects would last for a few hours more. Aeron sat on his chair. Karis had gone to sleep so he was bored. He thought of heading off to the bedroom himself. But looking at Dev's condition was just priceless.

'I told you, don't make me draw my sword. It gets ugly. My sword contains the souls of the four great elementals. The ones who created alchemy. When I draw my sword, it's like letting them have a free-for-all in my head. It's rather chaotic, to put it in layman's terms. What's worse is, I cannot sleep till their influence subsides. And it takes a few hours for that to happen.' He shivered, as if he was feeling cold. Isaac tossed him a blanket. Dev looked at him and spoke up 'You should shave, dude. Ladies would love you that way' Garet winced. Aeron merely raised an eyebrow. Isaac looked shocked.

'Dev, I'm married.' Isaac spoke up. Dev's eyes widened. 'Dude! You don't look older than that guy!' He pointed at Matthew. 'Dev, He's my father.' Matthew spoke up. Dev went into a state of shock. 'HOW THE HELL DO YOU LOOK SO YOUNG? ARE YOU IMMORTALS TOO?' Isaac looked at him. 'Immortals? None of us are immortals, we just age slowly. Piers might be an immortal though.' Dev looked at Aeron and smiled. 'So we aren't the only immortals in this world, well that's good to hear.'

There was an awkward silence for two minutes. Aeron broke it.

'What's an immortal?'

Meanwhile

Karis was pretending to sleep while actually listening to everything going on upstairs, Sound travelled through air, and being a Jupiter adept, she could easily use a connecting channel of air to listen to everything going on downstairs. She had done this a million times when her parents were discussing matters in their room after putting her to bed. She couldn't believe what she just heard, Aeron was an immortal? That was just insane. He was almighty, just like a god. Why would he ever go for a girl like her?

'You worry too much, Karis, I know he likes you too' Sveta's voice went through her head. She stepped through the door, a concerned look on her face. Karis looked like she was about to cry. 'And how do you know?' Karis spat. Sveta just smiled. 'You DO realize that I can read minds, right? Now are you gonna sit and cry or do you want to know what he thinks?' Karis looked up at her, tears in her eyes, and nodded.

Sveta connected her mind to Karis's showing her what she had sensed that day.

'Karis, she's just perfect, what would someone like her see in me? She deserves someone a million times better than me, someone who complements her beauty and kindness. I knew I was a goner when she smiled at me. But I really cannot do anything. I don't deserve someone that great.'

Karis looked up. Eyes full of shock 'Is he barking mad? He's a bloody god and he still wants better for me? I need a moment to process this' Karis turned away, Looking at the window. She felt elated, yet saddened. Shit had just gone from sad to amazing. He liked her too. But he was an immortal. She would die, yet he would live on. Would he ever get serious about her, knowing that one day she would die, breaking his heart in the process?

'If I was you, I'd make the first move.' Sveta sat next to her. 'He might be the male here, but he is clueless when it comes to women. or anything for that matter. Losing one's memories does that.' She said matter-of-factly. Karis smiled. 'I've hardly known him for four days, yet I feel so…happy around him, almost as if I've known him forever.' Sveta thought back to when she had met Matthew, had she felt the same way? Definitely yes.

'Make your move soon, he's a rare catch, that one' Sveta said with a wink and walked out of the room. Karis lay down on the bed. Looking at the ceiling, she heard the conversation downstairs end and she heard Aeron make his way up to their room. The door opened and Aeron made his way to the bed, Yawning, Karis sat up on her bed and looked at him. He saw her and smiled. 'It's now or never Karis' Her mind's voice spoke.

'Aeron… I need to tell you something' Aeron looked at her, surprised, had he done something wrong? He sure as hell didn't think he had. He went and sat next to her. 'I'm all ears. Go on.'

Karis sighed. 'Aeron, I think I like you. Well. It might be rushing it right now. But I really like you, it was like a dream come true when I met you. And even now I fear that one day I might just wake up in my old world without you. You are everything I can possibly want. I lo-' Karis was cut short by Aeron pulling her towards him. She reacted almost instantly. And they kissed. They made out passionately for ten minutes. Then broke away, gasping for air. 'Too soon?' Aeron spoke among ragged breaths. Karis just smiled.

'I feel like this moment has been delayed for an eternity'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, the secret of the inhuman strength is out.**

**Camelot and Nintendo own Golden Sun, your argument is invalid.**

Day 6 – Goma Plateau Cabin

Isaac climbed the stairs towards the roof of the cabin, letters for Jenna, Ivan and Mia in his pockets. He missed Jenna, and the fact that she would be visiting soon made his mind buzz with happiness. The letter he had written her was easily ten pages long. It contained everything from the statue folk to their son's adventure. He left out the part about Matthew's girlfriend. He wanted to surprise her. He went up to the bird-perch and sent three of his six pigeons away. Letters bound to their legs. Seemed like the original warriors of vale would be meeting again soon. He left the roof, smiling to himself.

Inside

Tyrell got up early; Calliope was on the bed next to him. He had no idea when she had gotten up and lay down on the bed. But he didn't mind. He got up quietly, trying his best not to wake her up. He picked up his sword and went down; some light practice might do him some good. Now to find a sparring partner. No one was up, apparently. So he just grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the table and walked out to practice his forms. He had been taught by Isaac and Garet their own technique of swordplay was based on eight forms of movement. Matthew was better than him when using a sword and a shield. But He was better than Matthew when it came to Long swords. It was a Mars adept thing, the bigger the weapon; the better they are at using it.

As he stepped outside, he saw Dev standing in front of the house, a wooden sword in his hand, he was practicing his sword art, it was an elegant style, and blazing fast. He wondered, could he get that fast and strong with training? Or were these people born with so much power? No use thinking about it, it was better to just ask Dev straight up.

'Dude, were you always this strong or did you do something to gain this strength?' Dev stopped mid-thrust, lowered his wooden sword and gave Tyrell a hearty smile. 'Actually, I'm approximately as strong as you, I just know how to use that strength in a proper manner, I could teach you to fight like I can within a week.' Tyrell was surprised, was it really that easy? Dev noticed his confusion and spoke up. 'You have already been trained in combat for years, all you need is some fine tuning, and you need to learn how to use your aura in a fight.'

'How to control my aura? Isn't my flaming aura supposed to be natural?' Tyrell sounded even more confused. 'Tyrell, sense my aura, I'll only be emanating Mars aura so you'll be able to sense it's flow. Go on.' Tyrell obliged, he thought it would be a gigantic aura, one that you could sense for miles. But instead, his aura seemed to be coursing through his body, it was highly condensed, almost as if his huge aura was made to fit in a small box.

'H-how are you even doing that?' Tyrell spoke. Dev grinned. 'The Anemos called this technique Elemental unity, I'm using the power of Psyenergy to strengthen my body, each and every psyenergy has a different Stat that it strengthens, for example, Venus strengthens your defense and regeneration, Mars increases your strength and endurance, Jupiter raises your speed and reflexes, and Mercury increases your Emission, helping you cast stronger spells. Thanks to my power as an Elemental, I can use all these unities at the same time. I call it perfect unity. It gets boosted almost a hundred times once I draw my sword.'

Tyrell tried to process the vast amount of information he had just received from Dev. So he COULD grow stronger. 'Tell me how you do it, I could use some power, after all, who knows where the tuaparang might strike next.' Dev sniggered, 'you just have to practice compacting your aura into parts of your body, once you have achieved a stable state, you will have to practice maintaining it in combat, I could help you with that.' Tyrell grinned ear-to-ear 'I'll get to it right now, if all goes well, we'll be sparring tomorrow.' Tyrell took off, Leaving Dev alone. Dev signaled to Matthew, who had been hiding behind the cottage wall.

'So now he knows too, oh well, looks like we'll have to spar somewhere else. It's surprising that you learnt how to master your aura in a day. Is Tyrell going to challenge me tomorrow too?' Matthew sighed at Dev's comment. 'He'll probably come for his duel next month; I mean damn, it took him three months of training to master fireball.' Dev looked shocked. He grinned slightly.

'God help that fool.'

Evening

'Okay Dev, I demand answers' Sveta spoke, Dev was lying down on the roof, reading a book, spectacles on. Sveta was kinda surprised; she hadn't placed Dev to be one of the intellectual types. He was reading one of the ancient texts that Isaac was trying to decipher, he seemed to be having no problems deciphering the writing. He looked up at her, slightly amused. 'I didn't take the cookies, mommy, I sweaaar' He spoke, imitating a little child.

'Matthew showed up all bruised today afternoon, and I couldn't read his mind, almost as if something was blocking my psyenergy, what's more, Tyrell told everyone your strength secret, now everyone is sitting in the lobby trying to concentrate their auras, they all look constipated, especially Tyrell and Garet, now you are the only person who's mind I cannot read, and you are the one who taught Matthew, as far as I know. Why would you do that?' Sveta spoke with an irritated tone.

'Is a man not entitled to his own privacy?' Dev spoke. It was a valid point, but it was still unfair! What was the point of being able to read minds when she couldn't read her own boyfriend's mind? Not able to answer the question that Dev posed, she came and slumped down next to him. 'Okay, you got me there, but other than that, you know Aeron and Calliope, why not fill them in about their past lives? Your memories are solid. It wouldn't hurt for you to tell them.' Dev's smile turned into a frown. Looks like Sveta just pressed a nerve. After a brief pause, Dev spoke up.

'I was the last companion to join Aeron's merry band of warriors, yet I had the biggest motive to do so. I hardly knew him for a week before we faced him, we became good friends, but we never really learnt much about each other, guess that's how some friendships work. The less you know, the closer you get. Once you get to know a guy's demons, most friendships tend to go downhill; the ones which DO survive are rare, almost too rare. Plus I'm really not one to open up to others.'

'Well, you could always tell me, not like I'm going to tell anyone' Dev sniggered 'Hey! That's offensive! Karis and Aeron are dating and I haven't even told Matthew about it' Dev just smiled. 'I know about that, I was reading their minds when it was happening. Aeron's mind was nothing but a random jumble of thoughts while Karis was already planning a family with two kids.' Sveta was shocked. 'You can read minds too?' Her eyes were almost out of their sockets. Dev just sighed 'What part of 'Elemental master' did you not get?'

'A-anyways, do you plan to tell me your story or not?' Sveta spoke; she was still visibly shook up about the mind reading thing. Dev guessed he owed her one, so why not? Might even help him get rid of those memories that tormented him at night.

'Okay Sveta, it's a long tale. It all begins in the city of Ascarot, now known as Contigo. I was a beggar as a child, my parents had abandoned me as due to my strange powers, I'll have you know that this was the era before the first golden sun, when alchemy was shunned and considered a 'dark art'. Children with Psyenergy were killed right after determination unless they were born in one of the tribes. My parents never could kill me, whether it was pity that stayed their hand or whether they were scared that I might kill them with my 'demonic powers'. They just blindfolded me one day when I was five and left me far away from home in a place I didn't know. I spent six years like that, living off scraps that others threw away, when there was nothing I could find, I stole. I kept practicing my psyenergy to scare off the other beggars when I found something to eat. It was all thanks to my powers that I survived those years, but I often wondered, if I did not have these powers to begin with, I would have had a family.' Dev shuddered, remembering those days always did that to him. He knew how it felt to be poor and all alone, it wasn't a pleasant experience. Sveta looked at him, her ears were drooping, and he knew enough about the beastfolk to know that this meant she was sad. 'Go on.' She softly spoke.

Dev took a deep breath and exhaled, continuing with the story of his life. 'When I was eleven, I found a young woman being mugged by a couple of thugs. I didn't even think once before I leapt into the fray and scared them off with my psyenergy. I couldn't help but save that woman, at that time, I had no idea what compelled me to do what I did. But now that I look back in time, she had a way with kids that set her apart, her name was Angela, she run an orphanage for the kids from the slums, and she asked me whether I would like to come. She said I'd get food and a place to live. I agreed almost instantly. Angela was like the mother I never had, for six years she took care of me and the other children in the orphanage, we all loved her, she taught us how to read and write, she was a Venus adept who was kicked out of her house the same way I was, she taught me a little bit of psyenergy too, and she got me books about forging weapons, at the age of seventeen, I started forging weapons and armor to help repay my debt to her. I was earning a steady income and was about to start a shop when HE came along.' On the mention of this person, Dev's expression turned into one of immense hatred. 'I told her not to open the door, she just looked at me and said 'it's just a wounded youngster, what harm can he possibly do?' that man was heavily wounded. He was hardly elder to me; he might have been eighteen, though to this day I am not sure. But that doesn't matter, what happened next is something I will never forget in my entire life. As soon as he entered, Angela moved towards him to welcome him. He looked at her. And then he lunged. His hand went through her skin. And he started leeching off her life force, I saw her hit the floor, barely breathing, and I lost it. I let my psyenergy loose. I attacked that fat piece of fuck with everything I had. Yet he hardly broke a sweat. He calmly turned and walked out. The words he said haunt me to this day. He simply said 'My name is Enel, and next time we meet, you'll be joining that sad bitch in the afterlife'. I ran up to Angela, she was drawing her last breaths, and she made a last request to me, she calmly looked at me and said, 'My son, don't let this man kill again'. It took me an year to track that person, with the rest of the party, I killed him, completing my vow to Angela. Dev trailed off, he didn't want to be reminded of all this, yet letting it out made him feel…lighter. He turned to look at Sveta. Sveta's head was buried in her paws and she was sobbing.

'HEY! Don't cry! Man! Matthew will kill me!' and just like that, his moroseness disappeared, he was back to his normal jovial self. Maybe it was good to put up this façade, maybe he had just lost the true him under the pretense of what he had become. But as long as he could make someone smile, his life was worth it. Just like Angela's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Reunion**

Isaac was sitting on the roof of the cottage. It had been a week since they had all mastered Dev's Unity technique, the raise in strength is gave them felt amazing, for sparring practice, they would break up into two groups randomly, one would take on Dev and the other would go up against Aeron. The group against Aeron would usually be worse off because Aeron just wouldn't go easy on them, unless he was up against Karis. They switched him with Calliope, who was just as strong and amazing with a light blade. So Aeron and Karis started training alone. Which was good, Karis was getting faster by the day, she could run circles around the other adepts. Plus now that it was out that she was dating Aeron, it was best to give them their 'together time'. Young love is wondrous indeed.

He looked out towards the entrance to Goma Plateau, Ivan and Jenna were supposed to arrive today. And Kraden would come with Eoleo, Amiti, Rief, Mia and Sheba tomorrow. Piers had written to him as well. He was coming with two friends of his and his girlfriend. It was good that he had finally found someone. Though these friends of his surprised him. Why would he bring someone here? Knowing Piers, he had to have an important reason for doing so, But there was no point worrying about it. All he had to do was wait.

Patcher's place – Afternoon

Karis and Aeron were the ones on grocery duty today. So using this as a chance to test Karis's flight Unity they zipped over the plateau to Patcher's place, took them less than ten minutes at the speed they were going. They entered and Karis let out a squeal and ran and hugged a guy near the counter. He was a young man with Blonde hair, bowl-cut and purple eyes. With him was a woman with red hair, she was sizing up Aeron. She licked her lips. Aeron started sweating for some odd reason, was it just him or had the temperature in this room suddenly risen?

'Aeron, I presume?' the woman spoke. Aeron's hand went for the hilt of his sword almost instinctively. The woman gave him a look, and then smiled brightly. Almost as if on cue, the tense atmosphere dissolved. 'Isaac told me all about you, though he really did undermine your looks' she said, licking her lips again. 'Where are my manners? I am Jenna Landgere Admanta. Wife of Isaac Admanta and mother of Matthew Admanta. Pleasure'.

'The pleasure is all mine' Aeron spoke, was this woman old enough to even BE a mother? But given that Isaac was forty seven, he figured the woman was around the same age. The power of makeup, Ladies and gentlemen. Karis looked at us, then ran and hugged Jenna. She then ran to Aeron and dragged him by the hand towards the blonde man.

'DAD! This is Aeron, the guy I wrote to you about' this man was Ivan; he sure didn't look like Karis's father. He smiled 'I know I don't look like her father, she gets her looks from her mother and her brains from me.' Aeron sensed him inside his head. Another mind reader, huh? He quickly used Dev's technique to block his mind. Ivan got startled as his mind connection was forced to cut-off.

'I would very much appreciate it if you do not read my mind, I do not like being mentally violated in any way, just so you know.' He walked off towards where Patcher was sitting. He had got to know the man well enough over the last week. Maybe he could tell him something about these two. Patcher saw him coming. He got up and waved, Aeron replied with a wave of his own.

'Hey there Patcher, I need you to pack up the usual, except for the pickles, no one used the last jar' Aeron spoke. Patcher turned around and yelled at the girl in the item store. She let out a small yelp and ran into the store room. Patcher turned to face him. 'There's something on your mind, Aeron, I can tell. So, what's troubling you? Little Karis giving you trouble?' He winked at the last statement, Aeron sighed. Typical patcher. He could be the most dependable guy one moment and could be the world's biggest goof next moment. Aeron asked him about Jenna. All Aeron knew was that she had been kidnapped and was the reason Isaac's whole adventure began in the first place.

'Yeah, Jenna was a firebrand, back when I was a wee lad in Vale, before the golden sun, that is. She used to be quite the teenage beauty. Possibly the best looker in the whole damned village. She was fast friends with Garet and Isaac and oh boy did SHE have a stick up her ass. She wouldn't talk to any other guy in the whole fucking village. She turned down more guys than anyone I know. Then one day she just up and got kidnapped. A year later, she came back to the village, but. There WAS no village left to come back to. Fortunately all of us had survived; she came back with her long-lost brother, Felix, and her parents, who were presumed dead. She eventually married Isaac and gave birth to Matthew. Though her son is nothing like her at all.' Patcher looked like he was lost in thought. The Item shop girl gave Aeron a bag full of Groceries, her cheeks were deep crimson. They made eye contact and she quickly averted her gaze, she half-walked, half-ran back to the store room. Patcher saw this and sighed.

'You should wear a mask when you come here, I mean, god. Look around, all the girls in the shop are staring at you, and If I'm not wrong, some of them have started noting down the days you come here to get the groceries.' Aeron looked around. It WAS true. All the girls in the pub, Karis included were looking at him every ten seconds. Was he wearing something weird? Why would Patcher ask him to wear a mask? Won't a mask draw MORE attention to him? He looked at Karis, she was coming towards him. She had noticed how the girls were ogling Aeron. It pissed her off. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss. Many audible moans could be heard from around the pub.

'W-what was that for, Karis?' Aeron was taken aback by Karis's public display of affection. They did make out and do other stuff back at the cottage, but this was a first. Not that he minded it.

'It was a message to the ladies here; it spelt 'Stay away from my man, you bitch'.' Karis smiled. 'And if you have everything you need, let's get going already. Dad wants to try flying, would you help him with your aegis wings?' She held his hand as she spoke. Aeron couldn't help but smile.

'For you, I'd do anything.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Aeron was flying, faster than he had ever done before. It felt good. The wind was literally smashing into him like a wall. But he didn't give a damn. He sensed a strong presence behind him, going faster than him. Dev whizzed past, and then slowed down to his pace. He quickly linked their minds and spoke.

'Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude! Where the fuck are we going? The party's back at the cabin. Let's go drink some more!' Aeron was down three bottles of something they called whiskey and had a stomach full of delicious food. Apparently Jenna was master race when it came to cooking. Karis couldn't cook worth shit, but he looooved her anyways.

'DOOOOD! Stop thinking about such mushy stuff, our minds are linked!' Aeron sent his reply by thinking of the horizon and the ruins they could see dotting the mountains. Dev grinned. At this speed, they'd be there in an hour 'just so you know, that's a town, not the ruins of one, Sveta told me about it, it's called Passage or some shit , anyways, you got some cash on you?' Aeron replied with a no. 'Sveta also told me that monsters around here carry cash, why the fuck would monsters carry cash? That makes no fucking sense!' Aeron sent an image of him standing on a mountain of dead monsters, holding a bag of cash in one hand and Karis in the other. He spotted some Wolfkin near the entrance of a small forest. He quickly fried them with a blast of light, swooped down on the dead bodies, stopped for a moment, found a bag full of cash. Apparently these fuckers were loaded. He picked up the cash and took off again, catching up to Dev, who had done some hunting of his own, and carried two bigger bags of cash. Aeron was now flying over a town; he opened his bag and let it rain coins.

'Dude, wanna race to passage?' Dev's voice echoed in his head, he replied by simply accelerating many fold, leaving Dev behind. It felt good to be free. He noticed dev zip past him; he only multiplied his speed even more. Aeron saw a ship under them. He realized that he had left the passage city behind and had already hit the sea. He sensed two strong presences on the ship and so did Dev, they quickly descended. And found two people standing on the deck, one of them was awfully familiar. Dev felt sick due to the ship's rocking. So did Aeron. He quickly moved to the ship's edge to vomit but it seemed that the Sea had other ideas, the boat rocked harder than usual and Aeron fell into the water. Darkness engulfed him and he lost consciousness.

The next day- Otka Island

'urrrrrrgghhhhhhh'

Aeron slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on a beach. He had no fucking clue how he had got here. He tried to think back to the events of last night. Last thing he remembered was falling off a ship. Fuck! Dev was still on that ship. That aside, where the fuck was HE? He looked up to see a gigantic shadow falling on him. There was a gigantic monster standing right in front of him. He quickly got up, staggering to his feet. 'Ya wanna piece of me, fucker?' Aeron blurted out before frying the monster with a well placed Etherion, it was good to be king. Then he noticed that there were a dozen more such monsters running towards him. They all looked like mixtures of many monsters, what was this place? Aeron quickly got rid of the remaining monsters and ran into the island. He found a few masks plastered on the trees around a cave. He walked forward and sensed a rather big energy source, surrounded by hundreds of smaller ones. The Large power source was faintly similar to Dev's. If it was him, he was in trouble, big time. He summoned his wings, looked like it was time to earn some cash.

The other side of the island

A young girl was fighting a legion of gigantic monster hybrids. These monsters were stronger than anything she had faced before. And that was just because of their sheer numbers, there was easily more than a hundred of them, and she had killed several hundred already. Was there really no end to these fuckers? As if on cue, a monster lashed out at her and she could hardly block it with her staff. Her staff flew out of her hand. She put her hands over her head, accepting her fate, she shouted out at the top of her voice 'I love you Aeron!' But the blow never came. She looked up at the monster, there was a guy's hand going through the monster's body. Attached to the hand was the one face that she had wanted to see for so long, the expression on the face was priceless. 'The gods must be fucking crazy.' She said, as she passed out

'Hey, she's coming to her senses' a familiar voice spoke up, she was lying down on a hard wooden plank that swayed a lot, she could smell the sea, was she being ferried to the underworld? She slowly opened her eyes to see six people staring at her, four of them were familiar.

'Aeron? Roctis? Gejutel? Dev? Am I dreaming?' The girl spoke up, a huge smile on her face.' Dev smiled back as he said 'No Zoe, we are all here, on a ship, in the middle of nowhere, Aeron's Etherion could be seen for miles off, and it wasn't hard to find you. Though getting to the island was rather har-' he was cut off by Zoe violently hugging him. He seemed surprised for a moment then he heard Zoe speak in his ear. 'Mind connection, now, update me.' Dev winced. 'Sure as hell, lady, but you ain't gonna like it.'

A hundred memories assaulted Zoe's mind. She braced under the impact, but then allowed herself to get lost in the flow, absorbing all the information. Apparently Aeron had lost his memories and was dating some upstart chick named Karis. Oh this meant war. Dev started sweating; this might get out of hand. But the good thing was, now that they had Zoe, they could go wake HER. He smiled. Rather out of character, but what do you do when you remember someone you loved since you first met them?

Zoe noticed this; she smiled back, Looked like she had her job cut out for her. But Dev was an amazing friend; she would never let him down. 'So, going to Polarus, are we?' she spoke with a devilish grin. The key to Aeron's memory lay there. So did Dev's love and her best friend.

Samaira


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Six days after retrieving Zoe – Goma plateau cabin

Karis was feeling unsettled, Aeron had disappeared almost seven days ago. He hadn't told any of them where he was going, he had just flown off with Dev. Then there was news from all around Weyard, Weird lights out at sea, flying comets in the sky crossing all of Weyard in minutes, and stupid as it seems, a rain of coins over Harapa. She had no idea how Aeron caused a rain of coins, but knowing how he was when he got drunk, it wasn't technically impossible. She knew she shouldn't be worried, yet she cried almost every night. He was almost a god when it came to combat, but he was like a newborn child left out in a bad world to fend for himself. What if some other girl had caught his fancy? What if he had been turned to stone again? Calliope was her comfort in such situations. The day Aeron disappeared, Calliope had helped her calm down. Now, sitting on the roof of the cottage, she felt like crying again. Calliope poked her head over the edge of the ladder to check up on her, a concerned look on her face. Karis gave her a shaky smile, beckoning her to come up and sit with her. Calliope obliged.

'Missing him huh?' Calliope spoke. She knew that Karis liked Aeron a lot, that her feelings for him were genuine and so were his feelings for her. But today, she was here to speak to Karis about something else.

'Karis, you've known Tyrell since you were kids, right?' She spoke. Karis looked at her and nodded, she had practically grown up around Tyrell and Matthew. She was something of a walking encyclopedia containing all their facts and secrets, though the fact that Calliope had asked her came as a surprise. What was she meaning to ask?

'Has…has Tyrell ever had feelings for someone of the opposite sex before?' Karis was honestly taken back by the question, Tyrell had dated her for a year when they were younger. She had broken up with him because things just weren't going well, they were incompatible. She told Calliope the same. She smiled. 'Thanks for being honest with me, Karis. It reassures me to know that you both don't have feelings for each other anymore.' Karis just smiled, she knew where this was going, Calliope was one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen, and damn she could get a king down on his knees begging for her if she wanted. Yet she liked Tyrell. It just seemed funny. But then she realized it was the same with her and Aeron. Did others see them in such a way? Was she that really shit girl with the really hot guy?

'Karis, I love Tyrell, you know the feeling because you share that feeling with Aeron. And I know that Tyrell is way too good for me. But could you find out if he likes me too? It would be a great favor' Wait a fucking minute, did she just say that Tyrell was too good for her? Was this girl barking mad? Tyrell looked like he had been hit on the face by a flying boulder, even his personality seemed to be boulderish. The guy was nowhere near Calliope's league. But then was she really anywhere in Aeron's league either?

'I'll ask him, don't you worry, I'm sure he likes you. And if he doesn't, you always have Amiti as backup' She smiled a wicked smile. Calliope looked shocked.

'Karis please, I'd prefer if that guy stays ten miles away from me at all times.' Karis laughed, 'Too bad he's gonna be here for a while.' Eoleo's group had arrived four days earlier, and there was not a single moment that Amiti hadn't tried to keep Calliope away from Tyrell. It was obvious that Calliope must hate him.

'Oh, just by the way, I sense Aeron and Dev about 20 miles off coast; they'll probably be here by evening. And there are two others with them. One feels like Roctis and the other feels like a clone of his or something. Karis's face lit up with joy. Oh Aeron was gonna get it from her when he arrived, but till then, to deal with the Tyrell problem. She jumped off the roof of the Cottage, using Jupiter unity to break her fall. She accelerated to fifteen times normal speed and ran down the valley to where Tyrell, Garet and Isaac were teaching the newcomers about Unity. Kraden almost fainted when Isaac had told him Dev and elemental unity. Kraden was looking forth to meeting Dev almost as much as Karis was looking forward to meeting Aeron.

Things were looking good today, she thought as she ran the five mile path to the bottom of the valley.

Valley Bed – Goma Plateau

Tyrell was slowly walking back to the cottage. Boy was he tired. He heard the wind whistle past him as he continued to walk, Passing Amiti and Eoleo, who were still struggling with complete unity. Tyrell had mastered Mars unity. It felt good to be strong; after all he couldn't bear having Aeron or Dev saving them from every sticky situation. He had to gain enough power to be able to protect Calliope.

The wind suddenly grew stronger and he stopped as Karis whizzed by. Karis quickly stopped, skidding a good fifteen meters before she came to a halt. She was grinning like a maniac, odd thing because she had been dead sullen for the last week. What with Aeron and Dev running away. He could understand how she felt, he would feel the same if Calliope suddenly disappeared.

'Tyrell, I have good news for you, AMAZING news.' He grin just widened while saying this. Tyrell wondered what it was that was to get her so pumped up. Karis saw the confusion on Tyrell's face, 'you like Calliope, don't you?' She spoke. Tyrell was shocked with how she had just said that to his face is such a frank manner. He nodded in response. God know what the good news was.

'Then you'll be glad to know that she likes you too, you planning to ask her out soon?' A smile spread slowly on Tyrell's face, Calliope liked someone like him? This was just way too good to be true. But how was he gonna ask her out. 'I'll have to wait for an opportunity to present itself, I'll ask her out when the time seems right' Karis sighed. 'Tyrell, if you want a moment to be special, you have to make it so yourself. No point waiting for an opportunity when you can MAKE one, Right?' Saying this she started running back to the cabin. Leaving Tyrell wondering about what he could do. Well, he has gonna do the thing he did every time he got into trouble.

Ask Matthew to help bail his ass out.

Evening – Base of Goma plateau

Karis could see them coming from a mile off, it was quite the procession. Piers lead the group, walking with Nowell. Right behind them were two handsome young men who looked rather similar, then there was Dev, talking to a Beautiful teenager, right behind them, at the end of the procession was Aeron. Her heart skipped a beat, he had changed his normal clothing for a Sailor's attire, his hair was wrapped under a bandanna, and his shirt was sleeveless, showing his well cut biceps. To add to that, he was wearing the shirt unbuttoned, he was just perfect.

How could she see all these details when they were a mile away? Jupiter unity? Yes sir!

She saw Dev turn around and tell Aeron something. Aeron grinned, called out his wings and flew up. He disappeared into the clouds. Where was he going? Karis couldn't sense him anymore, where had he gone?

'Looking for someone?' a voice spoke behind her. She turned around and jumped at the source of the voice, pulling him into a hug. She wanted to be mad at him. But she couldn't. It just wasn't possible; After all, she loved Aeron. He kissed her, and they made out passionately for a few minutes before they broke off, gasping for breath. Aeron spoke up 'I missed you, maybe a bit too much.' his smile radiating sorrow and warmth. Karis's eyes watered up 'Never leave me alone, ever.' Aeron smiled 'Anything for you, my dear princess'

'Oh just by the way, your sister and Tyrell like each other, I think something is going to happen soon, I kindaaaaa forced Tyrell into action. You aren't against this, are you?' Aeron looked shocked. 'Tyrell finally manned up enough to tell her? That's great, so when's it happening?'

'That remains to be seen' Karis said, before embracing Aeron again, for now, the only thing that mattered was that her beloved had returned. And he had promised never to leave her again. That meant the world to her.

He meant the world to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The plot really kicks off next chapter, so for those of you who hate fluff, you can skip this chapter**

Goma Plateau – Cabin

'Aeron, you are here, finally! And, umm, it would be great if you introduce your companions, except Piers and Nowell. I know you blokes well enough' Tyrell spoke with a half hearted laugh. He was preoccupied, and Aeron knew why. He smiled in acknowledgment. Felix was sitting across the table; his eyes were shooting daggers at Roctis, who was just smiling at everyone. He noticed that Roctis was much better looking than him. He was a few inches taller, had long black hair and a headband, a few locks of hair fell on his face, he was pale, unlike Dev's tan. His incisors were sharp and could be seen whenever he smiled. His eyes were deep red. He wore a red sleeveless tunic and red and white pants. His brother Gejutel on the other hand was Blonde, with long, flowing hair. He had amazing green eyes and was a little less pale than his brother, and a few inches shorter than Aeron, he behaved in a very dignified manner. He carried seven weapons with him, a spear, A bow, two guns, a huge sword, an axe, a number of throwing knives and a pair of spiked knuckles which he wore at all times. Other than that, he wore something on his head which made noises, he had told Aeron that these things are made in Tua, and they are called 'portable music players'. He also explained how music was quite a big industry in Tua, it was the commoner's way of recreation and he enjoyed it immensely.

'Yeah, first things first, Mr. Felix, I simply mistook you for a hostile and attacked without thinking back at Luna tower. I hope you have no hard feelings?' Roctis spoke with a smile. Felix merely waved his hand. 'I'll get back at you, we are sparring tomorrow and I plan to learn your techniques, especially how you disappeared and appeared behind me.' Roctis smiled. 'Oh, that. Sure as long as you forgive me.' Felix smiled. 'You'll be drinking with us tonight then. I'd like to hear your story.' Roctis sniggered 'I accept your kind offer, unlike some KIDS here; I can handle my drinks well' Roctis looked directly at Dev and Zoe. Come to think of it, Dev hardly had anything the night they flew away.

'HEY! I'm a woman. It's natural for me to not be able to drink much.' Gejutel laughed at this. 'I'm sure Samaira will disagree to that.' Dev shivered behind Aeron, possibly remembering something bad. 'Anyways, I'm Zoe, elemental master extraordinaire!' Zoe chimed in. She sure seemed cheery. Then she looked at Karis. Her facial expression changed to one of hatred. Wait. No. it was jealousy, but why?

'And I am Gejutel K. Karias, Steward of the Republic of Tua and loyal servant of my Brother, his majesty Roctis Kierta, The king of Tua.' All the younglings in the cabin gave him a look of intense hatred; a few put their hands on the hilts of their weapons. Gejutel saw this and raised a hand. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at him. 'I shall not speak bad words in the presence of such company, but I cannot express my hatred for the traitors Blados, Chalis and Mara in plain words. They planned to strike the capital city with the Apollo lens. They were no agents of mine. And if they ever so much as take a step into Tua territory, we shall have their heads mounted on poles within a minute.' The sheer authority in his voice made everyone but Roctis flinch in fear. He was a true born noble and he would have everyone know that.

'Aaaaaaanyways that's about it for the introductions, now Aeron, would you come with me for a moment? I need to speak with you about something.' Tyrell spoke nervously. Gejutel looked at him. 'I can read your mindwaves, Tyrell, and though your plan seems spectacular it really is ove-' Tyrell clamped Gejutel's mouth with his hand. 'On second thought, you come along too' He quickly dragged the two out of the cabin, leaving everyone silent.

Roctis had to take the initiative, this was the first impression stage, he could not mess this up.

'So, anyone here likes cookies?'

Outside

'-so, as I have made clear till now, I love Calliope, she is my life-' Gejutel raised his hand. Aeron looked at him and so did Tyrell.

'It goes without saying that if life hands you lemons, you should make lemonade. However. Sometimes life hands you a bunch of shit. What then? The creative options are somewhat limited in this case. You might want to consider planting a garden and putting the shit in the garden, but only if the shit is of livestock origins. Since this is usually impossible to determine, and because cow manure is frequently infested with E. coli, surrounding yourself with fans to blow the shit back to its source is a far more preferable option, especially in the workplace.'

'Okay, now what the fuck did Gejutel just say?' Aeron spoke up, visibly confused, what Gejutel had just blabbered made no sense at all. But while making no sense, it still sounded rather grand.

'Anyways, back to the topic, the plan is set; I need you to help me with the lightshow.' Aeron thought that this was going a bit too far, but he agreed nonetheless, Tyrell and Matthew planned to make this night perfect for love, and he would do his bit to make it even more perfect, for his sister, his friend and his love.

'I'm game, but what this plan is missing is some music, I shall get Zoe to help me out with that' Gejutel spoke, with a smile. Tyrell looked at him with glee in his eyes. 'Hey, Calliope is one of my few good friends, if I can't do this much for her; it would hurt my pride as a noble.' Tyrell looked at both Aeron and Gejutel, his eyes radiating with gratitude. 'I'll run off and tell Eoleo to start at the signal. Remember, Orange flames, a ball of it, in the sky. That's your mark.' Tyrell ran off, talking to himself.

'So, what do you have in mind?' Aeron asked Gejutel. He smiled, 'Just wait and watch'

3 hours later, Pond near the cabin.

'Why have you brought me here, Tyrell?' Calliope spoke. Tyrell looked at her, she was confused and he couldn't blame her, it WAS rather late at night. He had asked her to accompany her on a walk after dinner. 'Just wait and watch' Tyrell smirked. He took her hand and made her sit down by the ledge overlooking the lake. He sent out the orange fireball behind him. Making sure that Calliope didn't look at it. Now all was up to Aeron.

Meanwhile

'I feel like cupid, making those two fools finally commit to each other.' Sveta spoke, smirking. She might not admit it, but she was rather happy with her role in this plan. She was sitting in a tree, concealed with Matthew. She was linking everyone's minds, kinda like a covert op.

'No shit, Tyrell owes me a beer once this is done.' Aeron spoke, stepping out of the underbrush. 'I should get the show started, huh? Sveta nodded. Could Aeron really pull this off? Aeron looked at her face; he seemed to have noticed her doubtful expression, he smiled. 'I've done this before. At least I think I have, and I practiced once before while we were organizing the whole scene, trust me, if someone can pull this off, it is probably me.' The fact that he had practiced before made Sveta's doubts ease out a little, the chance of screw-ups had decreased substantially.

'Ladies and gentlemen, what you are about to witness is neither a trick, nor an illusion.' Saying so, Aeron raised his hands, a small amount of psyenergy trickled around his fingers. As if on cue, a thin beam of light struck the surface of the water right in the middle of the lake. The place where the light and the water collided shimmered and then the light began to spread across the lake, slowly, yet steadily. In patterns, flowers, stars, constellations, it was like everything beautiful had descended onto the lake's surface for the night.

Sveta gasped in awe

Meanwhile

Calliope gasped in awe. Tyrell couldn't blame her, even though he had seen this before during the practice run, it looked much better under the moonlight, but there was better yet to come. As if on cue, the patterns in the water started rising up, petals of light floating through the air, birds made of light flying off in flocks, then disappearing as they reached the edge of the lake. Stars of light superimposed their counterparts in the sky, making the sky look closer than it was. A giant tree of light grew out of the water in the middle of the lake, its branches becoming longer by the second. Flowers of multicolored light blossomed all over it, Tyrell had seen many beautiful things in his life, but this took the cake. He looked at Calliope, an awed smile on her face. Maybe not, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen now sat next to her. And this was his chance to claim her for himself.

A path made of light stretched out from the base of the tree; it stopped at the ledge the two lovers were sitting on. Tyrell got up and stretched his hand out to Calliope, who looked up and smiled before taking it in her own. With his support, she got up. She knew where this was going and couldn't help but be excited. Tyrell guided her to the tree; it looked even better close up. As he was walking, He heard a faint tune; it grew louder till he could hear words.

"You know our love was meant to be,

The kind of love that lasts forever

And I want you here with me,

From tonight until the end of time

You should know, everywhere I go,

You're always on my mind, in my heart

In my soul"

So this was Gejutel's plan, he could see Calliope blushing. He got caught in the heat of the moment and asked her for the one thing he would never have even thought of under normal circumstances.

'Calliope, would you dance with me?' Tyrell spoke up, already knowing how she would react.

'Tyrell, I don't know how to dance…' Calliope trailed off, blushing to the point where her cheeks were red as cherries. Tyrell spoke up.

'Neither do I, but tonight, I feel like I can do anything. Dancing? That comes to me naturally'. He put forth his hand, Calliope took it nervously. He held her other hand with his own, and slowly, in step with the music, they began to dance.

"You're the meaning in my life

You're the inspiration

You bring feeling to my life

You're the inspiration

Wanna have you near me

I wanna have you hear me

Sayin'

No one needs you more than

I

Need

You"

Tyrell took a step back, parting from Calliope, time to execute his super move, the speech that Matthew wrote for him. 'Calliope, you are the light of my life, I cannot imagine how I have lived so long without you by my side, and every moment since I have met you has been the best of my life. I want to continue staying with you, till death do us part. I love you, Calliope. Do you feel the same for me?' Calliope was startled, possibly because she couldn't believe that it was Tyrell who was speaking in such a regal manner. The shock lasted for a moment, and then turned into pure happiness. Calliope ran the distance between her and Tyrell, who embraced her with open arms. If he had one wish in his life, it would be to live in this moment forever, as the woman he loved kissed him. He kissed back. It was done. He let out the final signal, the red fireball, Eoleo's signal.

All of a sudden, the sky behind them was suddenly illuminated by a hundred different kinds of fireworks. Multiple colors lit up the sky. Calliope started crying. Tyrell was taken aback. 'Whaaa! Don't cry on me, it hurts my feelings.' He said to Calliope, gently wiping off her tears. Calliope looked up at him, and said one simple line.

'You dumbo! I'm crying because I'm happy, I love you.'

Meanwhile

'I-it finally happened!' Sveta spoke, sending it out on her mindwaves to everyone. She could feel a million thoughts of happiness rushing into her mind. But one emotion stuck out like a sour thumb, Amiti's jealousy. But that was secondary, who gave a rat's ass about Amiti anyways?

'Now that they are done, I have something for you.' Matthew spoke up, startling Sveta. In her trance of happiness, she had almost forgotten he was there. He held something in his hand. Whatever it was, it was shining.

'Matthew, you shouldn't hav-' Matthew put a finger on her lips, quieting her down, he opened his fist to reveal a necklace made of zol, with a purple gem on the pendant.

'I want you to wear that, to give it some of the beauty you possess, think of it as me being selfish, but I made that Pendant in the hope that it may someday complement the beauty of the one wearing it, that person is the one I love, the one I shall love forever, I want that person to be you.' Matthew's eloquent speech always got to her. But this time, his words were driven by something more than eloquence; she could sense the feeling of love in his heart. Guess it doesn't hurt to be selfish sometimes.

'I accept your gift, Sir Matthew, son of Isaac. Now if you would kindly accept mine' Sveta tackled Matthew to the ground like a playful animal, and started kissing him. They continued this for a few minutes, yet the minutes felt like seconds.

'If I could save time in a bottle

The first thing that I'd like to do

Is to save every day

Till Eternity passes away

Just to spend them with you'

Matthew slowly sang. Sveta smiled, Matthew had a nice voice. But she wasn't gonna let him know that, otherwise she'd never hear the end of it.

'You should really stay away from Gejutel's music player, its dulling your wits'

'I think that's the effect of the night'

'On second thoughts, you might be right.

Meanwhile

Aeron quickly flew towards the field behind the cabin. He had asked Karis to meet him there, and thanks to his overkill of a performance, he was late. It took him a moment to reach the field, Karis was there, waiting for him. A smile lit up her face. 'So, why has my prince charming called me out on this blissful night of love?' She spoke, trying to act like she had no idea about what took place earlier, while being updated on every detail by Sveta. Spirit sense really was a good tool to have.

'Umm, I'm sorry for being late, I got caught up in the whole lightshow, took more time than I was supposed to' Aeron ruffled the back of his hair, embarrassed. He had no idea how to say what he had to say, Matthew had written it out for him, but how was he supposed to say it with feelings?

'I saw the lightshow, you really made it special for them; I bet Tyrell will now be willing to serve you like a lapdog for the rest of your life.' This made Aeron imagine Tyrell in a dog suit. Not a pretty sight.

'A-anyways, Karis, I have something for you' He held out his hand, and on it lay the most beautiful flower in the world, it was shaped like a rose, with petals of crystal that glowed with white light. The whole thing was made of diamond. How expensive would this be? Had Aeron really spent all that time away from her trying to get something like this for her?

'I-I cannot accept this. It's not right, this flower is worth more than my life-' she was cut off when she saw that Aeron had tensed up, he seemed cross. He looked at her straight in the eyes, his differently colored eyes staring right into her soul.

'That diamond holds no value to me when compared to your life, nothing in the world is more precious than that. And I might be selfish in asking this, but I would appreciate it if you shared the rest of your life with me, in return, I will share all of my life with you. Are these terms acceptable?'

Karis stared at him in shock. What was he talking about?

'Aeron, you are making no sense…' Aeron continued looking right in her eyes, he wasn't even blinking.

'What I mean to say is that I love you, and there is nothing in this world nearly as important to me as you are. And that I want to live out my life with you by my side. Will you accept my request?' Karis was taken aback. Was Aeron trying to make up for him not asking her out back then? Was he trying to prove the depth of his feelings to her? Or was he drunk again? Anyways, it was not like her answer would change.

'Aeron, I love you too. And no matter what waits for us in the future. We will face it together. I will be yours forever, if you vow to be mine.' Saying so, she held out her pinky finger. Aeron was confused. Was she trying to give him her little finger as a blood offering? Should he give her his own? Should he give her both of his hands too? He hesitantly lifted his little finger, Karis quickly wrapped her pinkie around his, and said 'There, now it's a promise we can't break, cross my heart and hope to die.' She said with a smile as she jumped at him, hugging him, he returned the hug, they stayed like this for a long time, minutes, hours, it did not matter, and they had eternity to be together.

Aeron planned to make every day of this life as special as can be, after all. This was his first love. And he wished it would never end.

**longest chapter till date, and oh boy i have never felt more out of place while writing. i guess i really do suck at fluff**

**please review! your criticism is much appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Blood, gore and a writer who wants to give up.**

Goma plateau - Cabin

Aeron looked around; they were all standing in front of the cabin. Roctis and Dev were standing in the middle, facing the others. Today was the day they left for Polarus. Kraden stepped forward. 'I have spent my entire life travelling through Weyard, but never have I heard of this place. Pray, do tell where you plan to lead us?' Dev stepped forward 'The reason you haven't ever heard of Polarus, master scholar, is because it is not a place located in Weyard.' Piers looked at Roctis. 'So, we have to go back over the falls to Anyemaer, don't we?' he spoke referring to the land across Gaia falls. Roctis shook his head. 'Actually, we don't have to travel to get to Polarus, in a way.'

Aeron was confused 'So, wait, if we don't travel, how are we supposed to get there?' Dev looked at him and smirked. 'You do travel, but not through space. You go through time. Polarus is an anomaly stuck smack in the middle of a timeslip. The one who can help reclaim your memories lives there. So to speak, you can't exactly call it 'living' per se. After all, to live, time must pass.'

'So, you mean time travel? Are we going to the future or the past?' Amiti spoke up. Gejutel gave him a frustrated look 'Some believe it's possible to travel back or forward in time. Those of us who are competent know that's a load of crap, except when moving forward through time at a rate of one second per the time it takes a photon to travel 299792485 meters in a vacuum. However, no one has found a vacuum cleaner of adequate size, much less a floor, and the idea was termed a failure by competent people to unify time and movement theories.' He spoke all that in a single breath.

'He did it again…' Tyrell spoke with a sigh.

'Everyone! Ignore my brother; he's had an eternity to ponder. He's got quite a number of rubbish theories bottled up inside him. Anyways, entering Polarus isn't easy. We will be stopped by a group of ten warriors almost at my own level. They go by the title 'Ehrinjarar'; they are not to be treated lightly at any cost. If any of you have second thoughts about this, please stay back.' Roctis spoke in a serious tone. He was probably expecting most of the young adepts to stay back. Instead, his words seemed to have made them more willing to go.

'I will be staying back, someone needs to hold the fort while you are gone.' Isaac spoke up. Jenna turned to look at him 'So will I, go ahead, I could use some time with my husband, we have a lot of catching up to do.' She spoke with a devilish grin. Aeron knew that shit was gonna go down in the bedroom once they were gone.

'Aaaaaanyway, how do we get to Polarus then?' Matthew asked, trying to cover up for his parents. He still did pose a legitimate question. 'I think it'll be better to show you than to just talk about it. Dev, Zoe, do it.' Dev and Zoe walked past him. They both activated their psyenergy. They were manipulating time. But nothing changed, and then all of a sudden, in the space between the two of them, a small rip appeared in the air, it grew bigger till it was big enough for all of them to pass through.

'By manipulating time and causing it to fast forward and rewind at the same time, one creates a space-time anomaly, a rip in time itself.' Roctis spoke. 'Follow me, Polarus awaits.' He stepped into the time warp. Followed by Zoe and Dev, one by one, everyone entered the rip in time. It closed behind them.

'Do you think he will be fine?' Jenna spoke. She was worried about Matthew. Isaac merely smiled

'He's as strong as us now, he'll be fine. He's our son after all'

Polarus – rip in time

Aeron stepped through the time rip and was greeted by a brightly lit world. He could easily tell that he wasn't in Weyard anymore. There were a number of things that made him come to this conclusion. First and foremost was that there was no sky, literally nothing. The whole place was lit by a light coming from god knows where, there was no sun, nothing above him. He was standing on what appeared to be a marble floor, but was actually just light condensed to the point of solidifying.

Zoe and Dev were panting like they had just run a marathon, Dev fell to his knees. Did opening a gate to Polarus really take so much out of them? Aeron helped Dev get up. 'Thanks…' he muttered. He looked like he might pass out any moment. From the corner of his eye, he saw Roctis help Zoe up. Her blond hair looked like a mess and her pretty, pale face looked red. Aeron realized that he had never really paid much attention to Zoe. She was almost as good looking as Calliope; she was tall and looked almost elfish. According to Dev, this girl had a crush on him ever since they met. He looked at her and wondered. What could a girl like that possibly see in him anyways?

'Wanderers, welcome to Polarus. We are the ten guardians of this city and its people. To enter, you must prove your worth in combat.' A voice spoke in a soft tone. He looked towards his right. Blocking their path to the city were ten hooded figures garbed in white, they seemed to radiate light. 'What are the requirements for passage this time?' spoke Dev.

'The leader of the ten warriors took off his hood. He was a handsome man in his early 30s. 'it's simple, actually, one of you must defeat all ten of us in melee combat, psyenergy may not be used, unity is allowed and so are any inherited racial powers. So which one of you wanderers will fight us?'

Roctis stepped forward, but was stopped by Gejutel, 'Allow me, brother, I have something to try. In the five thousand years you spent as a statue, I have mastered that power that curses me.' Roctis looked shocked. Why so, Aeron could not tell. Roctis regained his composure. 'If you insist, brother.'

'One against ten!? It's not fair!' Sveta yelled, taking a step forward only to be stopped by Roctis and Matthew. 'Sveta, trust Gejutel. In unity and combat he could easily take down all of us. The truth about him is that he isn't my real brother. He was a test subject for the clan of shadows. We saved him when we raided one of their establishments. But we were too late; he had already been transplanted with an echo drive. He cannot use psyenergy. But he makes up for it with his innate strength and abilities.'

Gejutel looked at Sveta. 'This is a matter of my pride, lady Sveta. Please allow me to demonstrate my combat ability, I am sure you will find that I am not lacking.' Gejutel spoke. Sveta's ears dropped. Matthew put his hand on her shoulder to console her. She moved closer to him.

'So, you will be the one to fight us. It seems you cannot use the psyenergy within you, so we will not need to use a limiter to restrain it. You are now welcome to attack us.' All ten of them threw away their cloaks, revealing armor made of orichalcon. This could be troublesome.

Gejutel smiled. All of his weapons floated up, encircling him. He stretched his hand towards his great sword and his other hand towards his light sword. 'Come get me suckers, let's get this show on the road.' Almost as if on cue, all ten of them attacked. They moved blindingly fast, Aeron could just make out the afterimages they left when they moved. Would Gejutel really be able to fight these maniacs?

His doubts were instantly alleviated, as Gejutel easily blocked all ten of them. Compared to Gejutel, their movements seemed slow and sluggish. And that's saying something. Gejutel quickly shifted from defense to attack, shifting from the swords to the axe, Knocking away one of the guardians, and then following up with another swing, knocking another one flying. He quickly jumped up, switching to his guns. He forced the other eight to retreat. One of the guardians circled him with an axe which he caught with his fingers, he the punched the guy with his other hand. Knocking him far back till he eventually crashed into a column of light, cracking his skull. Well, that was one guy down.

The remaining guardians circled around him. The archers tried to distract him while the melee fighters tried to flank him. He dodged an incoming shower of arrows by jumping. He noticed that three of the warriors were flying towards him, swords drawn. He was stuck in midair. The warriors looked like they had won, all of a sudden. Gejutel smirked. 'You duffers fell for it'. He summoned his throwing knives and attacked the three warriors coming head on, killing them all. Gejutel safely landed on the ground. The leader of the warriors looked angry. He raised his hand, frying Gejutel with a beam of fire.

'Hey! You said psyenergy wasn't allowed!' Roctis ran towards him only to be blocked by an invisible barrier. 'Circumstances change. He killed my brethren, I will kill him.' Spoke the leader of the warriors. Looking at the fire he had started around Gejutel. All of a sudden, a gust of air blew out the fire. Gejutel stood there, unharmed.

'Brother, do I have your permission to activate the echo drive?' Gejutel spoke. His voice was cold. It chilled Aeron to the bone. He never thought Gejutel could have so much bloodlust. Roctis just nodded.

Gejutel put his earphones in his ears, was he planning to play music? Why would he do that? Gejutel raised his hand, all of his weapons floated up into the sky and slowly disintegrated. The gauntlets on his arms and the greaves on his legs began shining. The gauntlets and greaves started growing, till they had covered his entire body. Then the light stopped shining, and Gejutel had changed.

Gejutel's blond hair was now grey, his forearms were covered by big, black gauntlets and his legs were covered by black greaves. They had a purple design that glowed. He had no shirt. His torso was bare and very muscular. His eyes were lifeless. He spoke, 'this is my axial mode, and my power in this mode is determined by the music I think of, or listen. I will go easy on you. Face the power of Axial Greyhound!'

A tune started playing on Gejutel's music player. It was a song only consisting of beats. Gejutel was just standing there, much to the anger of the warriors. 'Are you going to attack or have you given up?' the captain spoke. Gejutel smiled, his pupil-less eyes chilling Aeron to the bone.

He disappeared

At first it would seem like he had teleported or used a shadow step like his brother, Roctis. But this was sheer speed. Aeron could not follow him. The warriors looked equally confused. Multiple Gejutels appeared in front of them. With his eyes, Aeron could make out that this was just Gejutel moving at an extremely high speed, creating afterimages.

The warriors were swinging their swords here and there, using large scale psyenergy attacks. But to no avail. They couldn't hurt what they couldn't hit. All of a sudden, two of the remaining six warriors were knocked flying. They broke through multiple walls of light flying through the air; they landed in a heap of mutilated body parts. It was sickening to watch. Gejutel attacked three of them. Kicking one in the head, causing his head and spine to detach and sail through the sky, disappearing from view. He punched through the other two and pulled out their hearts, bursting them in his hands. Aeron saw Karis start crying. These people were evil, but no one deserved a death so cruel. Aeron put his hand around her. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

Aeron looked at Gejutel. He had caught the leader and was holding his face in the palm of his hand. The leader was shuddering violently. 'Sayonara, bitchface.' Gejutel spoke, bringing down his hand on the leader.

Aeron put his hand over Karis's eyes as Gejutel's fist made the leader's head implode. He was glad that Gejutel was on their side. But if he went against them, would they be able to stop him? Karis wrapped her hands around Aeron. She was trembling violently. He caressed her hair, trying to calm her down. He looked over to Dev; his eyes were indicating that he was thinking on the same lines as Aeron.

'_Guess only time will tell'_, he thought, looking at Gejutel, The merciless murderer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author's note – I'm starting work on a second fanfic, it's basically a retelling of high school of the dead through the eyes of an OC with some minor changes. Hisashi survives and is the new leader of the survivors instead of Takashi.**

Aeron was tired; he had been walking for hours now, following Roctis and Dev to god-knows-where. Their surroundings changed every few minutes, they would pass through huge open-air theaters that were in disrepair and the next moment they would be passing through corridors made for dwarves. Whoever designed this place really had no eye for artistry. After exiting the narrow tunnel, they entered a city of sorts, there were people everywhere. Yet they seemed different from the people of weyard. They had longer ears and much paler skin. They were a beautiful race. They completely ignored the group of warriors, which was odd. seeing that they stood out like a sore thumb.

Roctis lead them into the middle of the city. A giant mansion was in front of them. Roctis knocked on the mansion door. A butler stepped out of the mansion. Saw Roctis and Dev and smiled. 'Young masters, it has surely been a long time since you came here, though that might not be the correct way of putting it, seeing that there is no semblance of time in this world of ours. Please come in. I will inform the young mistress of your arrival.' He bowed and left. The group followed him. They entered the living room of the mansion. It was huge. Paintings adorned the walls and a fire burnt in the hearth. They all sat down on the sofas around the fire. Aeron sat down next to Karis. She looked extremely tired. She rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. About ten minutes later, the door opened and the butler entered, followed by a teenager. She was very pretty, with wavy blond hair. Her eyes were golden and her smile was radiant. It was a smile that could brighten the darkest of days. Dev got up and ran towards her. She ran and jumped into his arms, Tears in her eyes.

'I thought I had lost you forever.' The young girl spoke, still crying. Dev gently wiped off her tears and kissed her. 'I told you once before that no matter how far I went; my love would always bring me back to you.' The girl rubbed her eyes, not being able to believe what she was seeing. 'I thought you died, when you didn't return after that final fight with HIM. I was devastated. Gejutel told me how you had turned to stone, I didn't know wha-.' Dev tightened his embrace. 'I'm here for you now, my lady. And that's all that matters. And I'm here to take you with me.' He slowly broke his embrace. The girl looked around the room, noticing everyone else. She smiled. 'Aah! Aeron! Roctis! Zoe! Calliope! So the stone curse was finally broken! I'm glad you could make it here.' Roctis smiled back at her. 'Yeah, the stone curse was broken, and also, Aeron and Calliope have lost their memories. I suppose you can help with regaining them. Can you not? But first things first, I'll introduce you to all the new faces here.' Roctis proceeded to have everyone introduce themselves.

'I'm Samaira, pleased to meet you all. And Aeron, I can help you with regaining your memories, but you'll have to enter the surge of fortunas. It will take two years and a whole lot of willpower for you to survive. Do you still plan to risk it?' Aeron looked at Karis. She had a saddened expression on her face. Two years was a long time. And she was young and beautiful. What were the chances of her not finding someone else while he was away? Even the thought of that happening freaked him out. She looked up at him, holding his hand. 'Two years isn't much, Aeron, I will wait for you' she noticed the uncertainty in Aeron's eyes. 'Hey, your memories are important. I promise I will wait. You don't need to worry.' She snuggled up to him. Aeron couldn't help but smile, his worries cast away.

'Aeron, Calliope, if you would be so kind as to follow me.' Samaira spoke. Aeron looked at Calliope. She was crying while hugging Tyrell. Tyrell had tears in his eyes as well. It broke Aeron's heart to see them parted so soon. One day as a couple. Two years of solitude. What kind of exchange was this? Tyrell wiped Calliope's tears and gave her a light peck on the lips. Calliope got up, put on a fake smile and joined Aeron. They left with Samaira.

'You did well not to cry, Karis.' Matthew consoled her. Karis looked up to him and spoke.

'If I had broken down, he would never have gone. I don't want that. I want him to have his memories back. But I can't help but be scared. What if he turns out to be someone completely different from the Aeron I know and love?'

Roctis stepped towards her. 'Karis, even if someone loses his/her memories, their personality doesn't change. He is the same Aeron I knew. And he will return for you. He never breaks a promise. I know that firsthand. After all, he is the last lord of light.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Sorry for being away, folks, I was trying to kick start my new Fanfic. For those of you who like Highschool of the dead, you should check it out.**

Goma Plateau – Cabin - Two years later.

Tyrell was sitting on the roof of the cabin; it had been two years since the woman he loved entered the Surge of Fortunas in the city of Polarus and he wouldn't be lying if he said he didn't miss her, even now her parting words brought tears to his eyes. He could remember that day almost as if it was yesterday; he could remember the tears in Calliope's eyes, when she was told that she had to live away from Tyrell for two years that too just a few hours after they had finally told each other their true feelings. Tyrell tried to be strong, had he cried, Calliope would have forsaken her memories just to be with him. He could not let that happen. For the lady who had given his life so much meaning, he was more than willing to wait for as long as need be. Two years wasn't much, he guessed.

He had guessed wrong. He had spent almost every night drowning himself in alcohol; he spent every waking moment sitting on the roof of the cabin, staring out at the place where Dev and Zoe had opened the time passage. All he did was wait, and every moment of it was painful.

Today marked the completion of two years, he did not drink last night. Calliope wouldn't like it if he was drunk when he met her after so long. Plus, he was eighteen now, so he looked elder to Calliope, he couldn't wait to see her.

He almost fell off the roof as the air in front of the cabin shimmered and a hole opened in the very fabric of matter itself. He jumped down from the roof, tears in his eyes.

She was here. His life had meaning again. He ran to the time rip and jumped at the first person, who came into view, his arms outstretched. He embraced the person and was surprised when the person felt rather muscular. He looked up at the person's face and immediately withdrew his embrace. Face red as fuck.

"Jeez Tyrell, I know you are happy to see me again but I ain't homo, bro." Aeron spoke. Tyrell looked up at the tall Sol adept, he looked different as compared to two years ago, his muscles looked more pronounced and his white hair fell past his hip, there was also a scar running across his face. He looked manlier than he had ever done before. Tyrell looked behind Aeron, but was blinded as a softer body jumped at him, embracing him. He returned the embrace, tears in his eyes. He looked down at Calliope, two years of bitterness and sadness disappeared in the blink of an eye. She was here with him now, and that was all that matters.

"I waited, just as I promised." Tyrell spoke, kissing Calliope on the head. She was weeping too, as Aeron looked over them with a grin on his face.

"Ay Tyrell! Where's Karis?" Aeron spoke, visibly confused as to why the girl he loved wasn't there to meet him. Tyrell looked up from his embrace, speaking with a slight sob in his voice.

"She's at Patcher's place, she took a job there as a waitress. Her working hours will be over at nine so you can rest up till she comes back." Tyrell spoke, while he was too devastated to get any work done, Karis had taken up the job so that she could pay Isaac back for letting them stay at the cabin. Isaac was reluctant to accept the money at first, but slowly warmed up to the idea due to Tyrell's abnormal appetite.

Aeron let a small smile appear on his face. "I'll go there and surprise her; it's been two very long years, both for you and me. I'm sure you know how I feel, I'll be back by dinner time." Saying so. Aeron teleported away from the plateau, startling Tyrell in the process. He knew that Aeron could fly, but the fact that he could teleport was new.

"It still startles me whenever he does that, don't worry." Calliope spoke, the sound of her voice felt like music to his ears, making him embrace her even harder. Calliope gave him a light peck on the cheek, her face red from crying. The sight of her face after so long made Tyrell's heart skip a beat. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was.

"Let's take this reunion inside the cabin, shall we?" Tyrell said with a devilish grin. Calliope just nodded, locking lips with him as they made their way towards the cabin as one. They were together, and telling him about her memories could wait.

* * *

**Patcher's place**

"Karis! Novus is calling you! He's behind the store; you wouldn't want to keep the son of the owner waiting!" The Bartender spoke, Karis looked up, looking around at the store, Patcher's place sure had grown in the last two years, and it was more of a town than a settlement now. Karis put down the glass she was cleaning, sighing as she did so. Novus was a pest; he thought he could use his position as the co-owner of the bar to woo Karis. He had asked her out at least ten times over the last two years. He still hadn't given up after ten consecutive 'no's'.

Karis got out of the bar using the back door, sure enough, the brown-haired young adult was waiting for her outside, a lofty grin on his face. She completely despised him, his cocky attitude, and his shitty sense of humor. Everything about him was repulsive.

"Good afternoon, Karis. Would you grace me with your presence over a cup of coffee?" Karis rolled her eyes. That was his trademark line. For god's sake if you had to ask the same person out again and again, you could ATLEAST try different lines!

"Thanks for asking, Novus, but I know well enough where you are going with this and its going to be a 'no' again. I already have someone special in my life." Karis had to restrain herself, she wanted to punch this idiot in the face, but she didn't want to lose her job either.

_Focus, Karis. Keep cool, keep cool._

"Karis dear, you have been working for me for two years now, and never have I ever seen this 'special one' of yours. If you have to lie, you could at least make it believable. You are such a beautiful young woman. You deserve a good guy! Be mine, you won't ever need to work again. You'll be the wife of the son of the town's mayor! Think about it!" Karis was stunned. Was this idiot trying to woo her with promises of money? By extended logic, he was trying to buy her love.

"Novus, I know you are a good guy, but as I've told you before, I already love someone else! He's been away for a while, but he'll be returning soon… I hope." Karis spoke. Novus grinned.

"Oh! I smell a sad love story; did he leave you and run? What a shameful guy, to leave someone as beautiful as you all alone and in pain. Tch tch tch. And here you are, turning down my offer in the hope that this guy will return. How foolish, Karis. You de-" Novus stopped mid sentence because he noticed Karis's reaction. Her face was red with anger. The sky above Novus darkened and rain began to fall. The Jupiter adept was losing it. A look of horror appeared on Novus's face, as he cowered in fear, bracing for the impact of Karis's attack. He let out a squeal of terror.

"No, Karis. Calm down, I'm here now." A familiar voice spoke.

All of a sudden, the sky lightened, Novus looked up from where he was cowering, what he saw stunned him. Holding Karis from behind was a tall man with long white hair, the look on Karis's expression was one of disbelief. Her legs were quivering. Novus drew his knife, if he had to act, it was now. With a leap, he crossed the distance between him and Karis; he pulled her away from the guy's embrace and held her like a hostage, his knife at her neck.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE HER! NO ONE CAN!" Novus yelled. The guy with the white hair looked surprised, his expression turned to one of anger. It made Novus's feet shake, but he continued holding Karis.

"Unhand her, you foul beast, otherwise you'll know my wrath." The man spoke with a commanding voice. Novus almost felt compelled to do just as he said. But he didn't leave her, what could that guy do in such a situation?

Almost as if on cue, the guy disappeared. Novus felt searing pain on the side of his face as he was catapulted into a wall. He got up, trying to maintain consciousness. He spoke.

"You just hit the son of this town's mayor! Don't even think you'll get away with this you imbecile!" These words alone would have been enough to scare anyone, but the guy didn't as much as flinch. He drew his sword and took a stance. Novus was about to die.

"AERON! STOP IT!" Karis yelled, forcing both of the males to look at her. She was in tears as she ran and embraced the guy named Aeron. Novus realized that this was the guy who Karis had been waiting for. He took the confusion of the moment to quietly slip away. His father would hear about this.

"Y-You came back." Karis managed to speak as she cried into Aeron's cloak. Aeron merely smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"I told you, didn't i? My love will always lead me back to you, no matter where you are."


	17. Chapter 17

**Golden Sun: Revival**

**Author's Note – Sorry about not updating for quite some time now, I've had a really bad case of writer's block and I just couldn't get myself to write more. I think I'll end this fanfic soon. Because the original story I had in mind would easily go past a hundred chapters and I'll be joining college soon. **

**Or I might start updating bi-monthly, if that is fine by you folks, let me know what you think I should do in the review section.**

**Other than that, I thank GS-lifelessonsonacartridge for boosting my morale. I dedicate this chapter to your friend, Aeron, may he win his battle against cancer. **

**And I also curse the rest of you for not reviewing, I mean Jesus fuck if you read a story, atleast have the decency to review it and provide the author with motivation.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Goma Plateau – Cabin – 3 days after the return of Aeron and Calliope.

Karis could still not believe it, it had been three days since Aeron returned from Polarus. These three days had been the happiest days of her life. Tyrell and Calliope were too busy to disturb Aeron and Karis. They had been all alone for three days. It was almost too perfect a scenario. Karis wondered whether this was just a dream.

_If this is just a dream, I never want to wake up._

She was sitting next to Aeron in the living room of the cabin. Thanks to Tyrell and Matthew, the cabin was now almost the size of a villa. It was Isaac's idea to expand the cabin, simply because it would be impossible to accommodate the whole group in the small cabin as it was. What Isaac didn't think about was the fact that they would spend the next two years travelling and researching the psyenergy vortexes. But even then, it was nice to have a headquarters of sorts.

Karis started playing with Aeron's hair, he didn't mind. Karis realized that he looked hotter with long hair. She also noticed the physical changes in his body. His muscles were harder now and there were scars on his body where he had none before, the thought that Aeron was hurt repeatedly in the last two years made Karis cringe. She almost cried when she saw the numerous wounds on his body for the first time, but her happiness on seeing him again after so long made her tears redundant. Even if he came back injured, he was still alive, and that was all that mattered to her.

Aeron looked down at Karis; she had grown quite a bit in two years. Her body had developed as well. She was a few inches taller now; her face was sharper and much more beautiful. She had longer hair which she still wore in a ponytail, albeit a bit higher. But she was still the same old Karis. And he felt grateful for that. A lot can happen in two years. It was his will to see her again that helped him through the trials of the surge of fortunas. He kissed her on the head; she looked up and kissed him back. They were almost on top of each other when someone opened the door and shouted.

"AERON! YOU ARE BACK!"

Aeron and Karis almost pushed each other off as Dev, Gejutel, Isaac and Samaira walked in. Aeron got up to greet them. But then he realized something. The letter he got from Felix stated that they were all traveling in groups of three, so why were there four people here?

"Isaac, Felix's letter said that you were all travelling in groups of three. So why are there four of you here?"

Dev grimaced, "This isn't the time for sad stories, man! Let's just say that there's someone in Imil that Isaac has learnt to hate over the years, so he joined out group, Gejutel was in Imil, but he rushed back because you specifically stated in your letter to Felix that you had something to tell him."

Aeron looked at Isaac; there was intense hatred on his face. Aeron had never seen Isaac angry before and he wished never to see him like this ever again. Aeron shrugged and faced Gejutel.

"I've regained my memories, and I have a number of things I wish to discuss with all of you. But first, I need to test something. Gejutel, I wish to spar with you. I want you to use the 'Holy orders' against me."

Gejutel was shocked. It took him a second to regain his composure. "Using my Axial mode with 'Holy orders' would end in your death, unless…" Gejutel's thoughtful expression was replaced with one of dread "No, you couldn't have! What did you sacrifice this time-" Aeron lifted his hand, Gejutel shut up.

"Yes I have activated my final technique, and my sacrifice was one of my choosing. I do not regret it. So now, shall we fight?"

Gejutel nodded, he was sweating heavily. Even Dev looked shocked. Samaira on the other hand had more of a concerned look on her face. Karis and Isaac had no idea what was going on. Aeron saw this and spoke. "Karis, Isaac, I'll explain everything once the entire group is assembled. It is a bit too long to explain multiple times." Karis and Isaac nodded as they followed Aeron and Gejutel outside.

* * *

**Outside**

Aeron and Gejutel took up their positions. Aeron drew his sword. Karis noticed that the sword didn't glow as much as earlier; instead, the light was concentrated at the edges of the blade. The Sword itself looked different, its edge was jagged. It looked much deadlier than before.

Gejutel's weapons dissipated and he entered his axial mode. "I'll start with Axial Greyhound, if you don't mind." Aeron grimaced.

"Underestimating me will be the death of you, Gejutel."

Gejutel looked pissed off. He launched forward, disappearing from view. Karis couldn't see him even though she had her unity on. She closed her eyes, Aeron was going to die. She waited for his scream.

It never came.

Karis opened her eyes to see that Aeron was now behind Gejutel, his sword at Gejutel's neck. Gejutel's eyes were wide with shock. Karis wondered, how could Aeron have reacted that fast.

"You're slow." Aeron remarked. Gejutel kicked up and escaped. He stopped fifteen meters away from Aeron and charged again. He disappeared again.

Aeron simply lifted his hand. A beam of concentrated light shot out, Gejutel appeared again, barely avoiding the beam. Before he could react, Aeron was in front of him.

"Gejutel stop playing around. I'm much stronger than you." Aeron spoke as he flicked Gejutel's forehead. The effect of the simple flick was so strong that it sent Gejutel flying into the side of the plateau. Gejutel Staggered as he got up. Then he smirked.

"Axial mode – Holy Orders"

The ground around the Cabin started to shake, Gejutel was enveloped in Darkness. Then the cover of shadows broke and he emerged.

His skin was completely covered in darkness, his eyes were completely white and he had a spear in his hands. Karis was reminded of Mara. Though Gejutel's power made Mara's power seem like a speck of dust in comparison.

Aeron smiled. He then sheathed his sword. A confused expression appeared on Gejutel's face.

"You've finally unleashed your true powers, Gejutel. Now let me show you mine."

A pillar of light descended from the sky. Karis couldn't look at it; this light was way too concentrated, way too bright. Karis remembered how Aeron had once used an armor of light to fight Dev, was this the same thing?

That's when she noticed that something was different. Aeron was absorbing the light, breaking it down at a subatomic level; the resultant energy was causing a rift in the area surrounding him.

Aeron drew his sword as Gejutel attacked him. Gejutel was much faster than before, but Aeron was easily defending without even breaking a sweat.

Gejutel jumped back and lunged back in, going all out. Aeron just lifted a finger.

A gigantic beam of red light hit Gejutel, exploding on contact. Gejutel's armor broke. And then the ground around him exploded.

Gejutel fell to his knees, his dark armor crumbled around him. "The basis of alchemy is equal exchange, to gain such power, what have you sacrificed?"

Aeron smiled.

"The price of my power…was my immortality, and the power I have shown you is but a fraction of it."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter over! Anyways, let me know if you want me to end this story or to make bi-monthly updates. **

**Other than that, REVIEW, it helps the author grow.**


	18. Notice

Hey there, people.

About both my stories, i'm putting them on temporary Hiatus. I met with quite an unfortunate accident last month, and am still recovering.

The last month has given me time to expand my stories, build new concepts, develop better 'awe' moments and add humor.

I'll begin writing again AS soon as possible. It might be two weeks, or it might be a month. No promises made except for the promise of restarting as soon as i can.

This Promise stands for all three of my stories. Yes, i'm also going to restart writing Golden sun - Revival from scratch.

And also. i'm starting a persona fanfic when i get back. I'm pretty much putting the Demi fiend in the persona world. I don't know whether i should call this fic a crossover or a regular fic, but i promise that this fic will be my best fic by far, simply because i have the MOST ideas for this one. And trust me, they are good.

Signing out, for now.

CrueRuin


End file.
